Destino: Distrito 12
by CruzdelSur
Summary: Archimedes Winter es un Agente de la Paz nacido en el Capitolio y destinado al Distrito 12. ¿Cómo vive alguien criado en la opulencia la pobreza, los Juegos del Hambre, la guerra, la destrucción del Distrito 12, la huida al Distrito 13, la posguerra...?
1. Bienvenidos al Distrito 12

**¡Una nueva historia! Necesito algo que me ancle a la cordura mientras estudio para rendir materias tales como Didáctica de la Lengua y la Literatura, Lingüística II y Literatura Latinoamericana... ¡Espero sus observaciones y comentarios! **

* * *

**Cosas que me pertenecen: **un perro sobrino (es el perro de mi hermana). ¿O sería un sobrino perro? ¿Un perro-sobrino? ¿Sobrino-perro? Como sea... **  
**

**Cosas que no me pertenecen: **los derechos de autor de _Los Juegos del Hambre_ *suspiro*. Volví a pedirlos para Navidad, pero no hubo caso. Tampoco tuve suerte en Reyes. Pero voy a insistir para mi cumpleaños.**  
**

* * *

.

**1: Bienvenidos al Distrito 12**

Archimedes Winter suspiró, desvió la mirada de la ventanilla oscura y se repitió por enésima vez que no era tan malo lo que le esperaba. No, no era malo en absoluto. Sólo veinte años de servicio en el apestoso y miserable Distrito 12. _Una maravilla_, pensó con amargura.

Trató de verle el lado positivo. Era un Distrito tranquilo, pobre, sin posibilidad de fabricar armas o rebelarse de cualquier manera. Tendría poco trabajo, mucho tiempo libre…

No había caso. Su vida acababa de convertirse en una pesadilla, pero él se cuidaría mucho de decir media palabra al respecto. No se suponía que un Agente de la Paz protestara contra el puesto de trabajo que el Capitolio le había otorgado.

Qué más daba. Si tenía que pasar veinte años entre mineros del carbón, al menos se aseguraría de trabajar poco y divertirse todo lo posible. Debería haber en todo el Distrito alguna mujer dispuesta a vender un rato de compañía por el precio justo, y si bien la venta de bebidas alcohólicas estaba restringida era sabido por todos que había destilerías clandestinas en cada Distrito (y muchas en el Capitolio).

Haber nacido en el Capitolio le confería cierto status entre los Agentes de la Paz del que pensaba aprovecharse todo lo posible. Entre resignado y desconsolado, se arrebujó en su ancha butaca y trató de dormir otro poco en el tren que lo llevaba a su cárcel en libertad.

.

Llegaron temprano por la mañana. En la estación del tren del Distrito 12, cubierta de fino polvillo negro de carbón y tan deprimente como deprimido se sentía Archimedes, los esperaban, a él y a los otros dos nuevos, tres personas con el uniforme reglamentario de los Agentes de la Paz. Un hombre mayor con bandas plateadas en los hombros que lo indicaban como el Jefe de batallón, y dos personas más jóvenes, un hombre y una mujer.

—Ah, ¿éstos son los novatos? —preguntó con poco interés el jefe, un hombre mayor con los ojos inyectados en sangre, mal afeitado, las mejillas hundidas y el cabello gris despeinado. Por no hablar de su aliento…

Archimedes había estado bebido suficientes veces como para saber que este hombre tenía una resaca de las que sólo siguen a una borrachera importante. ¿Ése iba a ser su jefe? ¿Un borracho descuidado que no sabía ni cómo controlar, o al menos disimular, su adicción?

—Ella es la Agente Cornelia Nest, él es el Agente Rufo Mills —presentó Archimedes a sus acompañantes, que lo fulminaron con la mirada. Enemistarse con sus futuros compañeros de trabajo tenía ese tipo de efecto secundario—. Yo soy el Agente Archimedes Winter.

—Él es el Jefe Distrital de Agentes de la Paz, Tertius Cray… —presentó el joven Agente de la

Paz pelirrojo.

—Y ellos son Darius y Purnia —completó Tertius Cray, con un gesto de hartazgo—. Ahora que todos nos conocemos, vámonos.

Cray se dio media vuelta y echó a andar en dirección al pueblo, tambaleándose un poco, sin volverse atrás. Darius les ofreció una sonrisa de disculpa, y Purnia, un pequeño encogimiento de hombros a los recién llegados. Intercambiando miradas de desconcierto y asombro, Cornelia, Rufo y Archimedes tomaron sus bolsos de lona y siguieron a los otros. Alcanzaron pronto a Cray, que estaba saliendo de la estación del tren mientras se sostenía la cabeza con una mano y mascullaba algo sobre dolor de cabeza.

—Apúrense —ordenó Cray con un gruñido—, necesito un trago.

—¿Dónde está el automóvil? —preguntó Cornelia, mirando un poco perdida alrededor.

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó el llamado Darius con una sonrisa socarrona.

—El automóvil —repitió Rufo, frunciendo el ceño—. ¿Cómo vamos a llegar hasta el pueblo?

—Caminando —respondió Purnia con una mirada elocuente.

—¿Qué… qué distancia hay hasta la ciudad? —preguntó Archimedes, tratando que no se le notara el desmayo en la voz.

—No es lejos —aseguró Purnia—. Unos… tres kilómetros.

Archimedes se limitó a asentir, rogando que no se notara su fastidio. El entrenamiento para convertirse en Agente de la Paz ya había sido bastante duro, pero él había tenido la esperanza que al menos una vez que hubiese concluido, el ejercicio físico que tendría que hacer se limitaría a montar guardia de pie en algún sitio o algo igual de ligero… no una caminata de tres kilómetros el primer día de trabajo.

Hacía frío, montones de nieve medio derretida y sucia salpicaban el camino mal barrido. Los pocos árboles estaban pelados y rociados de nieve, pero no del modo pintoresco y elegante que mostraban las postales del Capitolio, sino de una manera algo miserable. Archimedes apretó los dientes y se esforzó por mantener el equilibrio sobre el camino congelado y resbaladizo.

.

—Éste es tu apartamento —explicó Darius, sonriente y lo más fresco, mientras un traspirado, agotado y en general malhumorado Archimedes lo seguía arrastrando los pies al interior del lugar—. Derecho de piso, muchacho… por eso estás en un quinto piso por escaleras.

El edificio que alojaba a los Agentes de la Paz era una construcción de gruesas paredes de ladrillos, pintado de blanco y vuelto gris a causa del polvillo de carbón de las minas cercanas. Las aberturas de madera estaban resquebrajadas y la pintura se desconchaba en tantos sitios que le daba un aire de abandono al lugar.

—¿Cuál piso es el tuyo? —gruñó Archimedes, agotado.

—El tercero. Pero también empecé en el quinto.

Archimedes echó una mirada desolada al que sería su lugar de residencia por, probablemente, los próximos veinte años. Los Agentes con buenas calificaciones de entrenamiento y una excelente hoja de servicio y/o que realizaban alguna proeza excepcional, obtenían un ascenso al cabo de tres años y podían pedir el traslado a otro distrito después de cinco. Pero Archimedes no se engañaba, él estaba condenado al Distrito 12 por los próximos veinte años. Sus notas de entrenamiento eran pobres, y su hoja de servicio no prometía ser nada excepcional, dado que él ya había decidido que le interesaba más beber, divertirse y hacer amigos (…y amigas) que el tomarse su maldito trabajo en serio. De todos modos, qué más daba, el trabajo de Agente de la Paz era una maldición en Distrito que sea.

Su nuevo lugar de residencia era deprimente. Por empezar, era _minúsculo_. Un dormitorio, un cuarto de baño, cocina–comedor, sala de estar, y un pequeño balcón. ¡Ni siquiera tenía sala de ropa y maquillaje! Un segundo dormitorio, ni hablar, como tampoco tenía despensa, sala de relax, oficina privada, piscina cubierta, sauna privado, biblioteca, invernadero, lavadero… Todo el espacio que formaba su nueva vivienda hubiese cabido en el dormitorio y vestidor adjunto que Archimedes había tenido en su casa anterior.

Luego, el sitio estaba amoblado sólo con lo mínimo y esencial. Una mesa y cuatro sillas de aspecto rústico por no decir mediocre, una mesada, una cocina a carbón (¡a carbón, por todos los cielos!) y unos cuantos estantes en la cocina. Una cama con colchón y una almohada, una mesita de luz y un armario algo desvencijado, junto con más estantes que al menos parecían nuevos, en el dormitorio. Un sofá que había visto mejores días frente a un anticuado, pequeño y maltrecho televisor, además de una mesa ratona de aspecto enclenque, en la sala de estar.

Los accesorios y utensilios eran, para decirlo gentilmente, modestos. Sábanas blancas de algodón rústico, toallas grises, cortinas grises, unas cuantas mantas de gruesa lana dobladas sobre el colchón. Ollas, sartenes y cuencos que parecían existir desde la fundación misma de Panem; tazas, vasos y platos todos distintos; cubiertos desafilados y abollados.

—No parece gran cosa —admitió Darius, viendo la cara de desolación de su nuevo compañero mientras recorrían el lugar—, pero uno se acostumbra. No es tan malo después de todo.

Archimedes prefirió no comentar. Pero Darius debió interpretar su silencio correctamente, porque le sonrió y le dio una palmada en el hombro.

—Vamos, deja el desempacar para después. Voy a mostrarles el Distrito.

.

—Ésta es la panadería. Tienen la mejor tarta de arándanos que se puedan imaginar —explicó Darius con entusiasmo—. Procuren venir cuando están el panadero o alguno de los chicos detrás del mostrador. La panadera suele estafar con el peso del pan, y si puede darles pan del día anterior y venderlo como fresco, no dudará en hacerlo.

El recorrido casi turístico que Darius les estaba dando incluía más consejos y advertencias sobre dónde se podía comprar comida, ropa, calzado y demás a buen precio, qué comerciantes eran inescrupulosos y solían engañar en el peso o volumen de la mercancía, y cuál era la especialidad de cada establecimiento, que serias instrucciones de patrulla o importantes avisos sobre lugares peligrosos. Archimedes no estaba descontento, pero sí un poco confundido sobre las prioridades de Darius.

Darius empujó la puerta de la panadería y entró al local. Los otros tres lo siguieron. Archimedes inhaló con satisfacción el olor de pan fresco, azúcar y levadura. Era un olor a tranquilidad, a desayunos post resaca después de una de las muchas fiestas a las que solía acudir.

—¡Buenos días, chico! —saludó Darius alegremente.

—Buenos días —saludó con una gran sonrisa el chico rubio y de ojos claros que estaba tras el mostrador. Un feo moretón violáceo le adornaba el pómulo derecho—. ¿Qué va a ser hoy, Darius? Tenemos pastelitos de carne y tarteletas de almezas, recién hechos…

—Dos pastelitos de carne y una tarteleta —encargó Darius de inmediato, relamiéndose teatralmente.

El chico rió y se agachó a buscar algo. Emergió con una bolsa de papel madera en la que procedió a colocar con cuidado la comida, sin poder evitar una mirada curiosa hacia la gente que acompañaba a Darius.

—Ah, la comida casi me hizo olvidarlo. Ellos son los nuevos Agentes de la Paz —explicó Darius innecesariamente, los uniformes aclaraban eso por sí solos—. Ellos son Cornelia, Rufus y Archimedes.

—Bienvenidos al Distrito 12 —saludó el chico, que tendría unos catorce años, en tono muy educado aunque algo distante.

—Gracias… ¿eso son bollos de queso? —preguntó Archimedes, sin poder creer lo que veía.

—Sí, señor —respondió el joven, formal.

—Quiero una docena —dijo Archimedes, buscando su monedero en el bolsillo.

El chico abrió enormes los ojos.

—¿Una docena, señor?

—Sí, ¿hay algún problema? ¿No tienes suficientes? —quiso saber Archimedes, sin entender la reacción del chico.

—Oh, no, quiero decir, sí, no es eso, tengo suficientes —el muchacho casi se tropezó con sus propios pies cuando corrió a completar el pedido—. Es sólo que… normalmente la gente lleva dos o tres, nunca una docena completa…

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque… la mayoría vive en el día a día, y no tienen dinero como para comprar más que unos pocos de una vez —explicó el chico.

Darius pagó catorce sextercios por sus compras, y Archimedes, veinticuatro por las suyas. Tras agradecerle al chico y despedirse, los cuatro salieron de la tienda.

—Tenemos que hablar urgentemente con los dueños de la panadería y con los padres del niño —ordenó Cornelia, severa, ni bien la puerta se cerró tras ellos—. Esta situación irregular no puede seguir así.

—¿Qué situación irregular? ¿El que los bollos estén baratos? —preguntó Archimedes, sin entender a qué se refería su colega, al tiempo que le daba un buen mordisco a uno de los bollos—. Hhhmmm, delicioso.

—No —bufó ella, exasperada—. Ese niño trabajando ahí. ¡Eso es trabajo infantil! ¡Explotación laboral! ¿Cómo puede ser que nadie haga algo al respecto? ¡Eso va contra las leyes! ¡Por no hablar del hecho que ese niño ha sido golpeado…!

—Bueno, podemos hablar con los dueños de la panadería y con sus padres, lo que será sencillo porque son las mismas personas —mencionó Darius—. Pero no veo que haya nada ilegal. Peeta está ayudándole a su familia, eso es todo.

—¿Quién?

—Peeta. El chico —explicó Darius—. Es el hijo menor de los dueños, y se ve que hoy era su turno de atender al público.

—¿Sus padres lo hacen trabajar? —preguntó Rufo, horrorizado.

—Los fines de semana y algunas tardes entre semana —se encogió de hombros Darius—. No veo que sea tan grave, él está aprendiendo un oficio. Va a la escuela de lunes a viernes como se debe, y sólo lo encontramos aquí hoy porque es sábado.

Cornelia siguió farfullando sobre las leyes mientras que Rufo no se quitaba de encima el horror de unos padres que hacían trabajar a su hijo; por eso mismo Archimedes decidió aliarse con Darius y encontrar normal y lógica toda la situación, por más que muy para sus adentros le parecía terrible que los padres hicieran trabajar a su joven hijo. Rufo y Cornelia ya lo detestaban, no si un poquito de razón, de manera que a los aliados debería buscarlos en otra parte, y si para eso tenía que optar por pensar como Darius, estaba dispuesto a hacerlo.

Darius, sin darles importancia, siguió caminando.

—Aquí está la carnicería. La atiende Rooba, una gran mujer y buena negociante —siguió presentando Darius, señalándole a los novatos el frente del local marcado con el cartel CARNICERÍA en letras blancas sobre fondo rojo—. Nunca discutan con ella, ni pretendan regatear. Es una gran persona, pero en su tienda ella tiene la última palabra. Siempre.

Avanzaron otro par de metros hacia una zona donde las viviendas eran más precarias, de un solo piso en la mayoría de los casos, y de tamaño tan reducido que Archimedes no pudo evitar preguntarse cómo hacía la gente para vivir en un lugar así. El había tenido roperos más amplios que esas casas.

—Con eso completamos nuestro recorrido por el sector comerciante del Distrito —explicó Darius, señalando hacia el otro sector—. Un poco más acá empieza la zona que llamamos la Veta, donde viven los trabajadores de la mina de carbón y sus familias.

Caras de piel morena, ojos grandes y mejillas flacas de hambre los observaban con recelo mientras Darius y los novatos recorrían el lugar. La mayoría no parecía prestarles demasiada atención, y una o dos personas saludaron a Darius con inclinaciones de cabeza, pero algo en el ambiente señalaba una profunda desconfianza, al menos hacia los "nuevos". Darius, a todo esto, parecía felizmente ignorante mientras iba a zancadas por las estrechas calles cubiertas por una fina capa de polvo de carbón, parloteando sobre los habitantes de la Veta y señalando las casas de algunos en especial: Lottie Sommerset, la mujer que zurcía y arreglaba ropa tan bien que podía reciclar hasta un pedazo de felpudo; Hazelle Hawthorne, la lavandera que era capaz de sacar las manchas imposibles de la ropa si se lo pedían; Martin Lionstone, que era plomero, electricista, albañil, deshollinador, jardinero, y a veces, por hacer un favor, niñero.

—Y aquí termina el Distrito 12 —suspiró Darius, deteniéndose junto a la desvencijada verja que rodeaba el lugar.

—Hay… un gorrión… sentado en el… alambrado —casi jadeó Cornelia, señalando con una mano temblorosa en dirección al pajarito, que se arreglaba las plumas del ala derecha con el pico.

—Chica, los gorriones no son peligrosos, no hay razón para asustarse tanto —medio rió Darius.

—¡Hay un gorrión sentado en el alambrado! ¿Cómo puede ser? ¡Se supone que ese alambrado está electrificado día y noche para proteger a la gente de los animales salvajes! —chilló Cornelia, casi histérica.

—Y el estado de la verja… —añadió Rufo con ojos como platos—… cualquier lobo que se tome el trabajo podría meterse y entrar al pueblo… Está lo bastante levantada del ras del suelo como para pasar por debajo… por no hablar de los agujeros…

—Nah, los lobos no se acercan tanto al pueblo —descartó Darius—. Aunque es verdad que la verja no suele estar electrificada. Con mucha suerte tenemos cuatro horas de electricidad por día, normalmente menos, de modo que la mayor parte del tiempo…

—¿_Menos de cuatro horas diarias de corriente eléctrica_? —jadeó Archimedes—. ¿Todos los días? ¿O es sólo algo temporal, hasta que arreglen algún tipo de desperfecto…?

La sonrisa de Darius era sardónica cuando se enfrentó a los nuevos y sus caras de horror.

—Bienvenidos al Distrito 12, novatos.


	2. ¿Cuál es tu historia?

**Muchísimas gracias a Lizzie-apb, Julis, KoyukiBetts y La chica sin pan por sus reviews. Y gracias a las otras 33 personas que visitaron la historia. **

* * *

**Cosas que me pertenecen: **la experiencia de haber ido a ver "El hobbit" al cine y en 3D... creo que me agaché un par de veces cuando los pedazos de roca salieron volando hacia la pantalla... **  
**

**Cosas que no me pertenecen:** la saga _Los Juegos del Hambre_. Todavía. Voy a conseguir los derechos algún día y cambiar el canon para evitarnos las muertes que nos hicieron llorar tanto... mientras tanto, sigo escribiendo por diversión y sin fines de lucro.

* * *

**Capítulo Dos: ¿Cuál es tu historia?**

.

Archimedes durmió terriblemente mal esa noche.

Por empezar, todo estaba tan _oscuro_. No es que él le tuviese miedo a la oscuridad, pero en el Capitolio nunca había oscuridad real, completa, total. Siempre había alguna luz: la iluminación de las calles, los carteles luminosos, las pantallas de los televisores, los faros de los automóviles, hasta la ropa en algunas temporadas de moda despedía luz. En el Distrito, en cambio, al caer la noche y cortarse la luz, todo estaba oscuro como la boca del lobo (o al menos ése era el dicho, Archimedes nunca había visto la boca de ningún lobo).

Luego, el _silencio_. No había música, televisores parloteando, sonido de fiestas y risas, pasos, automóviles, campanas, cascabeles, el ruido de zapatos de taco… al igual que con la oscuridad, sólo se oía una inmensa marea de nada.

Por lo demás, el colchón era una cosa vieja y compacta rellena, de entre todas las cosas posibles, con lana de oveja. Las sábanas eran mucho más ásperas de lo que él estaba acostumbrado, y su almohada no era de mullidas fibras sintéticas hipoalergénicas sino de plumas. No había conseguido encender la chimenea, lo que se había traducido en una noche larga y fría, al punto que Archimedes había acabado metiéndose en su cama completamente vestido, para poder dormirse.

A la mañana siguiente, lo despertó un ruido estridente cuando recién empezaba a amanecer. Le tomó un minuto caer en la cuenta que eran pájaros. Había unos cuantos árboles alrededor del edificio, el bosque no quedaba lejos, y todos los árboles estaban llenos de pájaros que chillaban a viva voz (Archimedes se negaba a aceptar que esos pájaros cantaban, los malditos plumíferos _chillaban_). Cuando las aves por fin se calmaron, los animales domésticos empezaron a hacer ruido: ovejas, vacas, cabras, asnos y quién sabe qué otros animales empezaron a balar, mugir, rebuznar y vaya uno a saber qué más.

Resignado a no poder dormir más, Archimedes se levantó de su cama y descubrió con fastidio que no había ducha en el baño, además que del grifo sólo salía un hilo de agua fría. El jabón era una cosa blanca y dura que olía a desinfectante en vez de a alguna delicada fragancia; las toallas eran ásperas y el champú brillaba por su ausencia. Ni hablar de crema de enjuague, y en vez de una esponja, había una especie de trapo con el que lavarse. Espantoso.

Las cosas no mejoraron cuando tuvo que preparase su propio desayuno y comprobó que no tenía idea de cómo encender la cocina a carbón. Ni cuando notó que no tenía pan, huevos, tocino, fruta fresca, leche descremada, jugo de naranja, cereales, café ni azúcar en su alacena. De hecho, comprobó con cierto horror que no tenía comida en su poder, salvo por los seis bollos que queso que le habían sobrado del día anterior. De manera que su primer desayuno en el Distrito 12 consistió en bollos de queso del día anterior y un vaso de agua fría.

Archimedes estaba rumiando su desolación y frustración cuando alguien golpeó la puerta. Le tomó un momento comprender que tendría que ser él quien atendiera la puerta. Cuando aceptó que nadie más iba a ir a abrirla, se encaminó con pasos lentos y pesados hacia la puerta y abrió de un tirón. Un niño bajito y moreno estaba frente a la puerta, tapándose los ojos con las manos y sonriendo ampliamente.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó Archimedes, desconcertado. ¿Qué le pasaba al chico?

El niño dio un salto hacia atrás al tiempo que quitaba las manos de los ojos y lo observaba con enorme sorpresa… y un poco de miedo.

—Eh… yo… ¿Darius está aquí? —preguntó el chico, que parecía tan confundido como Archimdes se sentía.

—No, no está aquí —respondió Archimedes. Recordando algo que había oído el día anterior, añadió:— Él vive en el tercer piso.

—Hasta ayer vivía aquí —respondió el niño con el ceño fruncido de concentración, antes de encogerse de hombros—. Iré a buscarlo. Eh… perdón por… molestarlo —añadió con repentina inseguridad.

—¿Para qué necesitas a Darius? ¿Hay problemas? —preguntó Archimedes, temiendo que le tocara ir a trabajar.

—No, no. Mi mamá lava la ropa de Darius, y hoy es día de lavado —explicó el chico.

—Ah —suspiró Archimedes, aliviado—. Bien, no sé dónde en el tercer piso, pero Darius me dijo que vive ahí.

—Gracias, señor. Adiós —se despidió el chico y salió corriendo a toda velocidad en dirección a las escaleras.

—Gente rara —masculló Archimedes, cerrando la puerta y volviendo a su desayuno.

.

—¿Se puede saber por qué el niño que recoge tu ropa sucia se tapa los ojos cuando abres la puerta? —preguntó Archimedes, mientras él y Darius patrullaban alrededor de la plaza.

—Porque yo se lo pedí —explicó Darius con una sonrisa—. Cuando Rory va a buscar la ropa los domingos por la mañana, es posible que después de un sábado por la noche yo no esté solo en mi habitación… y no quiero que el chico vea algo que no debe. Tiene ocho años, ya tendrá tiempo de averiguar qué hacen los adultos tras las puertas cerradas.

—Considerando lo minúsculas que son las casas de esa gente, no me sorprendería que haya visto y oído a sus propios padres unas cuantas veces —masculló Archimedes, cansado, hambriento y malhumorado.

—Su padre murió hace dos años en una explosión en la mina —replicó Darius con cierta aspereza—. Su madre se deja las manos en carne viva para mantener a su familia lavando ropa. Dejemos al niño ser niño mientras aún pueda.

Archimedes se encogió de hombros, incómodo pero renuente a demostrarlo. Él y Darius siguieron patrullando alrededor de la plaza en silencio por un rato.

—Entonces, ¿cuál es tu historia? —preguntó Darius de pronto.

—¿Qué?

—¿Cuál es tu historia? —repitió Darius—. Todos tenemos una historia de por qué somos Agentes de la Paz y por qué acabamos en el Distrito 12 de entre todos los lugares del mundo. ¿Cuál es la tuya?

Archimedes suspiró. El momento de las confesiones había llegado más temprano de lo que se temía.

—Nací en el Capitolio —comenzó.

—Eso lo deduje por tu acento. Procura evitarlo por aquí, la gente teme al Capitolio y desconfía de todo… y todos… los que vengan de ahí —aconsejó Darius.

—Me di cuenta —repuso Archimedes, pensativo. El chico de la panadería lo había tratado de un modo diferente cuando lo oyó hablar…

—¿Entonces? Naciste en el Capitolio, ¿cómo acabaste aquí?

—Nací en el Capitolio —repitió Archimedes, seco—. Empecé a meterme en líos llegando a la adolescencia, cuando descubrí esas maravillas llamadas fiestas, drogas, alcohol, y chicas. Mis padres me sacaron de muchísimos líos, pagando por destrozos, travesuras, intoxicaciones etílicas y para silenciar quejas… hasta que llegó un momento que hasta ellos se cansaron, cuando en mi decimonoveno cumpleaños se nos ocurrió llenar la piscina de casa con champagne. Treinta personas acabaron con diversos grados de coma alcohólico… y dos se ahogaron. Yo no conocía a ninguno de ellos, eran amigos de amigos de amigos míos que habían ido a la fiesta porque yo les había dicho que todos los que quisieran podían ir.

Darius soltó un silbido bajo, con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Mientras no hubo muertos las cosas podían arreglarse, pero uno de los ahogados era la sobrina de una medio hermana del Jefe de Agentes de la Paz del Capitolio, y la familia pidió mi cabeza —reconoció Archimedes—. Mis padres, en parte porque decidieron que las cosas no podían seguir así y en parte porque con todos los gastos que yo les había ocasionado estaban endeudados hasta las orejas, me dieron a elegir entre la cárcel y convertirme en Agente de la Paz. Yo elegí la cárcel, por supuesto, pero ellos decidieron que si yo había elegido la cárcel, eso quería decir que ésa era la peor decisión posible porque era sabido que yo no podía tomar buenas decisiones, y me enviaron al campo de entrenamiento de los Agentes de la Paz.

Darius le dio una comprensiva palmada de apoyo en el hombro que lo invitaba a seguir hablando.

—Abreviando una historia larga, todavía no sé cómo aprobé el entrenamiento. Estuve más tiempo seduciendo a mis compañeras mujeres y desplumando en el póquer a mis compañeros varones que estudiando o practicando. Como teníamos prohibido establecer relaciones sentimentales con otros estudiantes, era la forma perfecta de tener varias novias y que ninguna de ellas supiera de las otras, porque ese tipo de cosas debían permanecer en secreto. Claro que esas cosas siempre acaban sabiéndose… y es por eso que Cornelia me odia tanto —tuvo que admitir Archimedes.

—¿Saliste con Cornelia Nest, la otra novata? —medio jadeó Darius, sin ocultar del todo su admiración. Cornelia, además de un mal carácter, tenía un cuerpo escultural.

—Salimos —se encogió Archimedes—. Más tarde supe que ella ya les había puesto nombre a todos los hijos que íbamos a tener, mientras yo a sus espaldas me veía con Annia, Floris y Cindy.

—Oh–oh… nada como una ex novia rencorosa respirándote en la nuca para crear una situación incómoda —sonrió Darius—. ¿Y Rufo, por qué te desprecia de semejante manera?

—Porque él era el prometido de Floris —reconoció Archimedes—. Sólo que Floris decidió que, en sus palabras, necesitaba "comparar antes de comprar"… y Rufo no se lo tomó bien.

Darius soltó una carcajada.

—Es lo que suele pasar cuando tu prometida te pone los cuernos —señalo, entre risas—. Ya veo. Los instructores se enteraron de esto y decidieron que necesitabas un escarmiento, por eso te enviaron al Distrito 12.

—Bueno, sí.

—¿Fue malicia o desconocimiento lo que los impulsó a mandar a Cornelia y Rufo contigo?

—Rufo pidió ser reasignado para ir a cualquier Distrito menos al que estuviese asignada Floris… y eso le dejó el Distrito 12 como única alternativa —admitió Archimedes—. En cuanto a Cornelia, su dulce personalidad y una pelea a puñetazo limpio en el gimnasio, en la que le rompió la nariz a Cindy, la pusieron en la lista negra. Ambos me culpan a mí por estar aquí.

—Bueno, es una historia bastante más interesante que la mía —reconoció Darius.

—¿Cuál es tu historia? —preguntó Archimedes con auténtica curiosidad.

—No es la gran cosa. Nací y me crié en el Distrito 2. Mis padres me entrenaron desde que tenía seis años para presentarme voluntario en los Juegos del Hambre, para que ganara y regresara glorioso y rico al Distrito. Sonaba como un buen plan, pero cuando yo tenía catorce mi hermana mayor fue voluntaria… y murió —completó Darius con una mirada lejana—. Pese a todo su entrenamiento, todo lo que sabía y todo lo que se había ejercitado, la mataron. La mató su compañero de Distrito, la apuñaló mientras dormía.

A Archimedes lo recorrió un incómodo escalofrío. Una cosa era ver a esos tributos tan impersonales morir en pantalla, otra muy distinta era hablar con un familiar directo.

—Empecé a sentir que no me gustaría arriesgarme tanto. Ganar los Juegos del Hambre estaba bien, pero vivir era mejor todavía, así fuese una vida más modesta que la de un Vencedor. Por eso, cuando mis padres empezaron a presionarme para que me presentara voluntario…

—Después de lo que le había pasado a tu hermana, ¿tus padres todavía querían que te presentaras voluntario? —jadeó Archimedes, atónito.

—Oh, sí. Estaban muy decepcionados con ella por morir —respondió Darius en un tono tan impersonal que era evidente que había mil emociones ocultas bullendo bajo la superficie—. Cuando yo tenía dieciséis años, el tributo femenino fue mi novia de ese entonces. No me presenté voluntario, y aunque mis padres estaban enojados, comprendieron. De todos modos, mi novia murió, el vencedor fue el chico de mi Distrito. Al año siguiente, me ganó de mano a presentarse voluntario un primo mío, que ya tenía los dieciocho años cumplidos. Les expliqué a mis padres que no quise quitarle su oportunidad, y que siempre me quedaba el año siguiente. Mi primo murió, ganó la chica del Distrito 4 ese año. Por fin, llegó mi última Cosecha, yo tenía dieciocho años cumplidos y era mi última oportunidad…

—… y no te presentaste voluntario —completó Archimedes—. ¿Qué dijeron tus padres?

—Que era una desgracia tenerme como hijo, entre otras cosas. En cuanto pude me inscribí al entrenamiento como Agente la Paz, para salir de casa e irme lo más lejos posible. Es la única salida laboral real que tienes en el Distrito 2, si no quieres convertirte en picapedrero de las minas. Hice el curso, obtuve brillantes calificaciones, no es como si me faltara el entrenamiento… y fallé al final, a propósito, para que enviaran a algún lugar pobre y muy lejos, lejos del Distrito 2. Acabé en el 12. Hace cinco años de esto, y debo decirlo, me gusta este lugar.

.

Archimedes le fue tomando el ritmo al lugar con el paso de los días y semanas. Tomó tiempo, pero aprendió unas cuantas cosas.

Aprendió cómo encender un fuego y cómo cocinar sobre la cocina de carbón. Aprendió a cocinarse su comida, y aunque como chef él no valía gran cosa, al menos los resultados eran comibles al cabo de unos cuantos intentos.

Aprendió que es mucho más fácil darle su ropa sucia a Rory Hawthorne que intentar lavarla él. Aprendió que los niños del Distrito 12 no saben lo que son las propinas y que reaccionan de mala manera cuando intentas darles una, temerosos de que quieras algo innoble a cambio.

La gente lo evitaba y miraba con odio y temor si estaba usando su uniforme, pero cuando iba de civil en los días que tenía libres los habitantes del Distrito 12 lo trataban con más normalidad. Seguía siendo un extraño, pero no uno intimidante.

La panadera tenía un carácter horrible, solía equivocarse a su favor cuando daba el vuelto de las compras y golpeaba a sus hijos cuando estaba de mal humor. Cuando, un tanto indignado, Archimedes le preguntó a Darius si no podían hacer nada, la respuesta fue desalentadora.

—No podemos hacer nada mientras no haya una queja oficial, y no creo que llegue a haber —suspiró Darius con frustración—. Intenté, hace un par de años, darle sutilmente a entender a esa mujer que si sus hijos no dejaban de tener todos esos extraños accidentes domésticos yo tendría que llevármela e interrogarla sobre lo insegura que es su casa… dos días después el segundo niño se me acercó en la calle y me rogó que no volviera a hablarle a su mamá sobre los accidentes. Tenía un brazo roto y cantidad de moretones por haberse "caído en las escaleras".

Cray era un viejo borracho con el que no podía contarse para nada. Purnia era quien mandaba en el Distrito 12, lo que estaba bien, porque era una mujer enérgica pero a la vez diplomática.

Si no había energía eléctrica, tampoco funcionaban los teléfonos. De hecho, sólo había dos teléfonos en todo el Distrito 12: en la casa del Alcalde y en el Cuartel de los Agentes de la Paz. Se suponía que Abenarthy tenía uno, pero los rumores decían que lo había destruido golpeándolo con una silla hasta romper ambos, el teléfono y la silla, en una de sus borracheras. De cualquier manera, entre la poca energía eléctrica y la diferencia horaria, llamar al Capitolio era difícil, además de muy caro cuando se trataba de llamados particulares; Archimedes pronto dejó de intentarlo.

Los demás Agentes de la Paz del lugar parecían tomarse las leyes y reglas más bien como una sugerencia que como algo a obedecer al pie de la letra. Cuando Cornelia apareció anunciando que había arrestado a un hombre al que le había confiscado una cantidad importante de bebidas alcohólicas, lo que los otros Agentes hicieron fue beberse la evidencia y soltar al acusado tras darle un puñado de dinero.

—Ni siquiera es quien las fabrica —se encogió de hombros Rick, un veterano Agente de la Paz achispado y dispuesto a las confidencias—. Ese hombre sólo las distribuye. ¡Sería como dispararle al mensajero!

Y cuando Cornelia intentó quejarse, Purnia la paró en seco.

—Mira, creo que eres una chica inteligente —le advirtió con una mirada glacial—. Las chicas inteligentes mantienen la boca cerrada, las manos quietas y los ojos cerrados en este lugar. Obtienen un magnífico informe de sus superiores y son promovidas a otro distrito lo antes posible. No necesitamos gente inteligente en este lugar, nos basta con que produzca su cuota de carbón y que nadie se acuerde de que el Distrito 12 existe. ¿Entendido? Bien. No decomises más alcohol ilegal, todo lo que conseguirás será emborrachar a todos los Agentes de la Paz del lugar.

.

Al cabo de siete semanas, Archimedes conocía bastante bien el lugar, sabía cuándo mirar para otro lado si alguien incumplía alguna ley no demasiado seria, era capaz de cocinar algo comestible, y los habitantes del Distrito 12 lo trataban con toda la normalidad posible para un Agente de la Paz con acento del Capitolio.

El frío estaba cediendo, y tanto las rondas de vigilancia como el montar guardia estaban volviéndose más soportables. Además, la resistencia física de Archimedes estaba incrementándose, lenta pero seguramente.

Dentro de todo, la vida era buena. Él todavía extrañaba su lujoso apartamento del Capitolio, situado en la Avenida Flavia De Alba (avenida llamada así en honor a una heroína en la guerra del Capitolio contra los Distritos, que había seducido a uno de los jefes de los rebeldes, le había sonsacado un montón de información y luego lo había degollado) con la constancia y tenacidad de un dolor de muelas, al igual que las noches de juerga, las monumentales borracheras, los banquetes de bocadillos deliciosos que cocinaba otro, festejar por ninguna razón en particular hasta cualquier hora de la madrugada y dormir hasta cualquier hora de la tarde, y tantas otras características de la vida del Capitolio… pero de algún modo, Archimedes siempre había sabido que ese tren de vida no duraría para siempre. O lo mataba el exceso, o lo destruía la miseria resultante de gastar mucho dinero y no ganar ninguno.

Quizás fue por eso que había festejado como si no hubiese un mañana, porque muchas veces había sentido que no lo habría. Convertirse en Agente de la Paz era una especie de gran broma cósmica, ¡justo él, convertido en Agente de la Paz! Pero si no había más remedio, mejor acostumbrarse.


	3. El Quemador

**Cosas que me pertenecen:** el título de "tía" de un perro viejo, medio sordo y en parte incontinente. Qué le vamos a hacer, el pobre animal tiene catorce años humanos...

**Cosas que no me pertenecen:** los derechos de autor de _Los Juegos del Hambre_... de manera que sigo escribiendo sin fines de lucro y por pasar el rato mientras debería estar haciendo otro tipo de cosas académicamente más productivas...

.

**Capítulo tres: el Quemador**

.

Dos meses después de llegar, Archimedes tuvo su primer trabajo real. Era una noche sorprendentemente cálida, con un cielo repleto de más estrellas que las que Archimedes hubiese visto nunca mientras vivía en el Capitolio. Era su turno de hacer la patrulla nocturna, de modo que se pertrechó de una lámpara a querosén (una vez más, no tenían luz eléctrica, en esta ocasión desde hacía dos días seguidos) y salió a hacer la ronda.

Fue en un callejón entre dos tiendas, oscuro como la boca del lobo, que Archimedes encontró a dos muchachos rubios, hijos de comerciantes sin lugar a dudas. Uno de ellos estaba completamente borracho, el otro, considerablemente más sobrio, estaba tratando de llevar a su amigo, pero el primero no dejaba de farfullar y tropezar.

Archimedes suspiró y se acercó a ellos.

—Alto ahí, soy un Agente de la Paz —anunció a desgano, porque las leyes lo obligaban a identificarse antes de intervenir. El chico casi sobrio se detuvo en seco, asustado; el otro, demasiado intoxicado, sólo se cayó contra la pared más cercana—. ¿Qué le pasó? —preguntó, señalando al joven medio inconsciente.

—Eh, él… no se siente bien… está un poco descompuesto… —tartamudeó el otro, un muchacho de cabello castaño claro y ojos azules asustados.

—Sí, ese tipo de descompostura se llama "borrachera" —asintió Archimedes, acercándose al ebrio, un joven rubio con cabello lacio—. Ése se bebió hasta el agua de los floreros —añadió en voz baja, pero a juzgar por la cara de sorpresa del casi sobrio, debió haberlo oído—. ¿Dónde vive?

—En… en lo de la botica —tartamudeó el de pelo castaño.

—Bueno, al menos podrán tratarlo por la resaca —Archimedes echó uno de los brazos del rubio, que había empezado a sollozar y farfullaba sin sentido, sobre sus hombros y lo obligó a ponerse de pie—. Tómalo del otro brazo y llevémoslo a su casa, que duerma la mona.

El otro joven estaba sorprendido, pero se apresuró a obedecer. Entre Archimedes y él consiguieron medio llevarlo, medio arrastrarlo hasta la puerta de la botica, a unos doscientos metros del callejón en el que Archimedes los había encontrado. El rubio seguía murmurando y sollozando de a ratos.

—¿Qué le pasó? —preguntó Archimedes, señalando al rubio con la cabeza.

—Lo dejó la novia —admitió el otro.

—Ouch. ¿Lo dejó por otro?

—Por su hermano mayor —reconoció el amigo.

A Archimedes se le escapó una mueca de dolor y empatía.

—No puedo culparlo, yo me emborraché peor que él por razones menos buenas que ésa… eh, no dije nada —se corrigió.

—Claro —asintió el otro, impresionado.

—¿Aquí es donde vive? —preguntó Archimedes, mirando a la puerta pintada de un deslucido color verdoso.

—Ajá —asintió el amigo del borracho.

—Me siento… mal… —lloriqueó el borracho.

—¿Ya vomitó? —preguntó Archimedes.

—Dos veces —confirmó el amigo.

—No creo que le quede mucho más que devolver. Por lo menos no va a vomitarnos encima —opinó Archimedes—. ¿Puedes golpear la puerta?

Entre sostener al borracho y sostener la lámpara, a Archimedes no le quedaban manos libres. El amigo del borracho con el corazón roto golpeó dos veces fuertemente la puerta. Unos momentos después abrió una mujer rubia de aspecto cansado y manchas marronosas en las manos.

—Señora, ¿esto es suyo? —preguntó Archimedes, enarcando una ceja.

—¡Donnie! —exclamó la mujer, con un grito tan agudo que los tres hombres hicieron muecas y su hijo gimoteó—. ¿Qué le pasó? —preguntó con desesperación, haciéndoles señas de que entraran a su hijo a la casa.

—Lo dejó la novia y él intentó ahogar sus penas —explicó Archimedes—. Lástima que sabían nadar.

La madre, que no dejaba de sermonear al chico todo el tiempo entre semi sollozos, quería meterlo enseguida en la cama, pero Archimedes no quiso ni oír hablar de ello. En cambio, le indicó que lo sentaran a la mesa de la cocina y lo mantuviese despierto por lo menos otras dos horas, durante las cuales debería hacerle beber toda el agua que pudiese.

—Se lo agradecerá mañana por la mañana —finalizó Archimedes, serio, antes de encarar al muchacho—. La próxima vez, chico, voy a hacer lo que hizo mi entrenador la única vez que me pescó pasado de copas —le advirtió con un gruñido a modo de despedida—: me metió la cabeza en un balde de agua helada hasta que se me pasaron las ganas de beber siquiera jugo de frutas. Oh, y después me hizo pasar el resto de la mañana con el pelo y la ropa mojados. Ella, quienquiera que haya sido, no vale la pena —añadió en tono ligeramente más amable.

Con la satisfacción del deber cumplido, Archimedes se despidió de la gente y regresó a su patrullaje.

Él no le contó una palabra de esto a nadie. Sin embargo, desde el mismo día siguiente, los comerciantes lo trataron con mucha más cordialidad.

.

—¿Sabes que hoy se cumplen tres meses de tu llegada a este lugar? —le sonrió Darius.

—No llevé exactamente la cuenta, pero puede ser —admitió Archimedes.

—Pasaste la prueba —asintió Darius, satisfecho—. Eres de confianza, y te mereces un premio. Cámbiate a la ropa más común y corriente que tengas, toma tu monedero y vamos, aún tienes que conocer el lugar más interesante del Distrito 12.

Archimedes había aprendido que era mejor hacerle caso a Darius. Él conocía el lugar, tenía una buena relación con la enorme mayoría de la gente, de algún modo accedía a manjares como pavo y liebre, e incluso conseguía licor clandestino nadie parecía saber dónde (o al menos, nadie quería decirle a los novatos). Parecía haber tomado bajo su protección a Archimedes, mientras que era educado aunque distante con Cornelia (que seguía farfullando furiosa cada vez que alguien incumplía una ley, pero ya no arrestaba a nadie) e ignoraba por completo a Rufo, otro nativo del Capitolio degradado a Agente de la Paz a causa de sus cuantiosas deudas económicas y de honor. De hecho, haberse convertido en Agente de la Paz y abandonar el Capitolio le había salvado la vida a Rufo, ya que había muchos padres furiosos y maridos cornudos que le deseaban muerte, enfermedad e impotencia… y unos cuantos estaban más que dispuestos a ocuparse personalmente de que esos deseos se convirtieran en realidad, o dispuestos a pagar lo suficiente como para que alguien más hiciera el trabajo.

Darius lo guió por callejones estrechos y recovecos oscuros. Archimedes empezó a temer que Darius le estaba tomando el pelo o lo estaba llevando a un lugar de contrabando de drogas, por lo menos…

—Llegamos —anunció Darius con satisfacción.

…sólo para detenerse ante un desvencijado y maltrecho galpón de madera, ennegrecido de carbón y que parecía a punto de venirse abajo en cualquier momento. ¿Tanto misterio por _eso_?

—Éste —anunció Darius en tono reverencial— es el Quemador.

Archimedes sólo pudo pensar que rogaba que a nadie se le ocurriera quemar nada ahí dentro, el lugar seguramente ardería como papel. Con una ancha sonrisa, Darius empujó cuidadosamente la puerta y entró; Archimedes lo siguió con cierta reticencia.

Al principio, el lugar no parecía nada especial. Varios grupos de personas se congregaban aquí y allá, algunos circulaban por entre los grupos, un hombre mayor había improvisado una cama hamaca con un trozo de lona y unas cuerdas entre dos vigas donde dormía profundamente, varios niños mugrientos correteaban por entre los grupos de adultos, de algún lugar del fondo salía humo y olor a caldo…

Los olores le llamaron la atención primero. Había olor a carbón, desde luego, pero también a madera, a sopa de verduras y carne, alcohol, frutas, humo, sudor, flores… todo mezclado y confuso…

A partir de los olores, pudo identificar algunas cosas. El olor a sopa y el humo venían de un rincón en el fondo, donde una anciana de pelo grasiento y sonrisa desdentada revolvía una gran olla de hierro colocada sobre una rudimentaria base de piedra; bajo la olla ardía un pequeño fuego. Una mujer de mediana edad a la que le faltaba una mano estaba cubriendo apresuradamente un puñado de botellas con una vieja tela descolorida… esas botellas tenían todo el aspecto de contener bebidas alcohólicas, y más teniendo en cuenta que Cray estaba pagándole a la mujer, seguramente por las tres botellas que tenía en sus brazos.

Un par de mujeres, con aspecto de ser madre e hija, trabajaban con unas flores muy fragantes, un alambique y una serie de potes y cacerolas colocadas sobre una estufa. Un poco más lejos, una mujer estaba trozando algún tipo de animal pequeño, mientras un hombre estaba ocupado con lo que parecía una piel de animal aún ensangrentada del lado que no tenía pelaje. Un trío de chicas pintarrajeadas y vestidas con ropa muy ajustada y muy corta cuchicheaban cerca de la puerta, mirándolos a Darius y a él con expresión calculadora.

—Señoritas —saludó Darius con una sonrisa y una pequeña reverencia hacia las chicas, que estallaron en risitas coquetas.

Darius empezó a andar por el lugar, saludando por su nombre o apodo a la gente y presentando a Archimedes como "un amigo". Archimedes no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos: este lugar era el paraíso de la ilegalidad. Frutos silvestres, conejos enteros o trozados, una piel de castor, bebidas alcohólicas de destilación casera, paquetes de carbón con cierto aspecto de contrabando, bienes como ropa o herramientas a precios sospechosamente bajos, incluso una docena de huevos que ciertamente no eran de gallina…

—¡Sae! Mi cocinera favorita —saludó efusivamente Darius, dirigiéndose a la mujer anciana que revolvía la gran olla de hierro medio llena de… ¿sopa? ¿Estofado? ¿Guiso? ¿Qué era eso que estaba cocinando?

—Darius —sonrió ella, desdentada y radiante, mientras le dirigía a Archimedes una mirada calculadora.

Algo de lo que vio debió satisfacerla, porque asintió, conforme. La anciana le sirvió a Darius un cuenco de sopa con una sonrisa, y luego de mirar de nuevo la expresión asombrada de Archimedes, le sirvió a él también. Darius empezó a devorar el contenido del cuenco con buen apetito, mientras que Archimdes, aún más consciente de sus modales, lo empezó a comer más lentamente. El sabor era bueno, verdura y carne, con poca sal y un toque de hierbas… no se parecía a nada que Archimedes hubiese comido antes.

—Es excelente, señora, ¿qué tipo de carne es ésta? —preguntó Archimedes, curioso.

—¿Dónde encontraste a éste? —le preguntó la anciana a Darius, con el ceño fruncido.

—Es un amigo, y es de confianza. Todavía está acostumbrándose al lugar, pero es un buen hombre —aseguró Darius.

La anciana asintió con poca convicción antes de volverse de nuevo hacia Archimedes.

—Es ternera —dijo la mujer en voz baja, con una sonrisa extraña.

—No preguntes —le advirtió Darius—. Si está bueno, lo comes. Carne es carne, eso es todo lo que necesitas saber.

Archimedes asintió, aunque lo de que fuese ternera no se lo creyó ni por un segundo.

—¿Cómo va el negocio, Sae? —preguntó Darius, dirigiéndose a la mujer.

Ella empezó con una larga charla sobre su hija, su nieta, los clientes, la verdura de segunda selección de la verdulería, y sobre la carne que "los chicos" le llevaron últimamente. Archimedes escuchaba con poca atención, no demasiado interesado, y por eso se llevó un buen susto cuando de pronto un par de chicos estaban directamente a su lado. No los había escuchado acercarse.

—¡Ah, ahí están! —declaró la anciana llamada Sae con satisfacción.

El chico, que aparentaba unos dieciséis o diecisiete años, llevaba un par de liebres atadas por las patas traseras y echadas sobre el hombro, además de que sostenía un saco con algún tipo de verdura y tenía a dos ardillas muertas sujetas por las colas. La chica, tan bajita y flacucha que no aparentaba más de doce o trece años, llevaba otro saco, del que asomaban unas colas de pescado.

—Buena pieza —admiró Darius, observando la liebre que colgaba sobre el pecho del muchacho—. ¿Una de tus trampas?

—Nop, ella la atrapó —medio sonrió el chico, señalando a su compañera, que estaba ocupada sacando dos pescados de la bolsa y tendiéndoselos a Sae.

Archimedes honestamente no supo cómo interpretar ese "ella la atrapó". Era obvio que la chica no había capturado la liebre con las manos desnudas, pero tampoco podía ver que ella llevara ningún tipo de arma…

—Cuando vuelvan a encontrar un pavo, estoy interesado. ¿Qué más tienen? —quiso saber Darius.

Darius y el chico, que Archimedes pudo deducir se llamaba Gale, empezaron un regateo repleto de bromas y pretendidas amenazas de "voy a arrestarte", "no, no lo harías, ¿quién te conseguiría los pavos entonces?" y "voy a denunciarte por aceptar sobornos", "nah, nadie te tomaría en serio". Finalmente, Darius se quedó con un pescado y un manojo de alguna hierba para cocinar, y el tal Gale se retiró con dos sextercios en el bolsillo. La chica, que según averiguó respondía al nombre de Katniss, estaba a un par de puestos de distancia, en medio de un duelo de miradas con una mujer que aparentemente vendía telas… o retazos… o trapos, en términos del Capitolio, pero para los parámetros del Distrito 12, probablemente eran retazos.

—Esos chicos… son cazadores furtivos —musitó Archimedes, incómodo, cuando él y Darius se habían alejado del puesto de la anciana.

—¿Quiénes? —preguntó Darius, desinteresado.

—Los que estaban vendiéndole liebres y ardillas a la tal Sae —bufó Archimedes en voz baja—. Gale y… ¿Katherine?

—Katniss —corrigió Darius antes de encogerse de hombros—. No lo puedes probar, y no lo sabemos con seguridad. Por todo lo que sabemos, pueden haber atrapado a esos animales en la Pradera.

—Oh, ¿los pescados también provienen de la Pradera? —preguntó Archimedes retóricamente.

—No vi ningún pescado. Sólo un par de liebres y algunas ardillas, además de verdura que puede provenir de cualquier huerta —afirmó Darius rotundamente.

—No hay liebres en la Pradera —observó Archimedes—. Hago la ronda nocturna por esa parte del Distrito, y jamás vi una, ni de día ni de noche.

—Porque se esconden cuando oyen que te acercas —replicó Darius tranquilamente—. Katniss y Gale tienen suelas de terciopelo en los pies, a ellos jamás los escuchas acercarse, eso es lo que pasa.

Archimedes se quedó en silencio. Lo irritaba que Darius fuese tan deliberadamente obtuso.

—Si les preguntas sobre sus presas, te dirán que las encontraron —siguió Darius al cabo de un minuto, cuando los dos estaban en un rincón ruidoso y animado en el que estaba a punto de tener lugar una pelea de gallos—. Eso a mí me basta. Si yo supiera con seguridad que evaden la seguridad de la verja, tendría que arrestarlos, y si al arrestarlos llegara a encontrar que llevan encima caza clandestina, tendría que llevarlos ante el pelotón de fusilamiento.

Archimedes tragó en seco. Que alguien desobedeciera tan flagrantemente las leyes lo molestaba, pero saber que la opción era que fusilaran a los adolescentes lo hacía reevaluar sus prioridades.

—Gale tiene quince años, y es el hombre de la casa desde que murió su padre. Su hermano menor es el niño que recoge nuestra ropa sucia, y su madre es quien la lava. Tiene una hermanita bebé que está aprendiendo a caminar, es una dulzura, la pequeña Posy —el tono de Darius era mezcla justificación y advertencia—. Katniss tiene trece años. Sé que no aparenta más de once, pero cumplió los trece hace poco. Prácticamente está criando a su hermana menor, su madre estuvo enferma un tiempo largo y las dos subsistieron como podían. Katniss es quien pone la mayor parte de la comida en la mesa desde que su padre murió hace un par de años.

Un poco más lejos, el hombre que regenteaba al puesto de pelea de gallos, un anciano desdentado de aspecto malicioso, anunció que se cerraban las apuestas y que en un minuto Coronel y Pintado empezarían con el espectáculo.

—Llevar ante la justicia a esos chicos no sólo equivaldría a matarlos, sino que significaría quitarle su principal forma de sustento a dos familias —concluyó Darius, la mirada clavada en los ojos de Archimedes, que le sostuvo la mirada tanto tiempo como pudo, pero eventualmente desvió la vista—. Si para evitar que los Hawthorne o los Everdeen acaben muriendo de hambre tengo que convencerme que hay liebres, ardillas y hasta unicornios paseando por la Pradera, te juro por el Capitolio que voy a hacerlo.

Los dos se alejaron de vuelta alas áreas más concurridas, dejando tras de sí el cacareo de los gallos y los gritos de los apostadores.

.

El resto del recorrido por este increíble lugar llamado el Quemador fue tan iluminador como pocas experiencias que Archimedes hubiese tenido hasta ese entonces. Casi nadie utilizaba dinero, sino que los canjes estaban a la orden del día. Todo cuanto podía llegar a canjearse era canjeado: ropa usada, piezas de caza claramente clandestina, juguetes de fabricación casera, herramientas, bebidas alcohólicas de todos los colores, carbón, madera, hilo, agujas, velas, cera para fabricar velas, trozos de cuero, cordones de zapatos, sal, pimienta, cubiertos y ollas metálicas, platos y tazas de barro cocido, leche de cabra o de oveja, lana, jabón…

Archimedes estaba analizando un par de velas de sebo, mucho más baratas de las de cera o parafina, cuando pasó tambaleando a su lado alguien con un impresionante olor a borrachera crónica, la mezcla de sudor, vómito y alcohol propia de quien es un alcohólico consumado desde hace años. Archimedes se congeló un momento antes de intentar escabullirse. Pese a todo, no quería ser atrapado allí por Cray.

Pero su maniobra para intentar alejarse no tuvo éxito, ya que en vez de deslizarse cuidadosamente en sentido contrario, todo lo que consiguió fue chocar de bruces con el borracho en cuestión.

—Muévete, niñato —gruñó una voz ronca y quemada por el alcohol—. ¿No les enseñan a caminar en el Capitolio, ahora?

Archimedes se sobresaltó espectacularmente. Frente a él tenía un cuarentón que tenía un obvio problema con el alcohol, una barriga prominente, descreía en lavarse o afeitarse e incluso en peinarse, y lo estaba observando con la mirada aguda y acusadora que al menos en el Capitolio se le atribuía a los animales que son cazadores salvajes, como los lobos y los zorros.

—Lárgate —le gruñó el borracho antes de darle un empujón sorprendentemente firme para alguien tan inestable sobre sus propios pies y dirigirse con pasos tambaleantes hacia el puesto que atendía una mujer a la que le faltaba una mano y tenía parte del lado izquierdo de la cara atravesado de cicatrices.

Aturdido, Archimedes fue hacia donde Darius estaba esperándolo, masticando un trozo de algo gomoso y de olor dulzón, el equivalente a una golosina para los pobres del Distrito 12.

—Veo que te encontraste con Haymitch —comentó el Agente de la Paz pelirrojo, lamiéndose los dedos.

—¿Quién?

—Haymitch Abernathy. El único Vencedor vivo del Distrito 12 —le recordó Darius—. Ése es el aspecto que tiene antes de que los estilistas lo arreglen para las cámaras. Aunque hoy tenía mejor pinta de lo normal.

—¿_Eso_ era mejor de lo normal? —no pudo evitar preguntar Archimedes, frunciendo la nariz.

—Sí, al menos hoy no estaba medio cubierto de vómito ni dando estocadas al aire —asintió Darius—. Si un día te lo encuentras y está muy borracho, pero realmente muy borracho, no te le acerques. Abernathy duerme con un cuchillo en la mano, no tolera los movimientos bruscos y detesta los uniformes de los Agentes de la Paz. Hace un par de años un agente llamado Lundi lo encontró desplomado en un callejón, borracho como una cuba, y trató de llevar a Abernathy a las celdas por "desorden público y estado de ebriedad".

Darius hizo una pausa dramática.

—Es una suerte que esta mujer Everdeen sea tan buena haciendo lo que hace, porque en ese entonces el médico acababa de pedir el traslado y no nos habían enviado un reemplazo aún. Haymitch le dio cinco puñaladas a Lundi antes de despertarse del todo, y fue casualidad que no lo matara. La señora Everdeen, aquí la llaman sanadora, lo remendó realmente bien y de hecho le salvó la vida a Lundi, aunque le quedaron unas cuantas cicatrices.

—¿Dónde está Lundi ahora? —preguntó Archimedes, intrigado. No había en ese momento ningún Agente de la Paz que respondiera al nombre de Lundi entre cuantos vivían en el Distrito 12.

—Quiso llevar a Abernathy ante una corte de justicia, pero los Vencedores tienen una especie de inmunidad legal, al menos mientras no maten directamente a nadie ni sean un claro peligro para sí mismos y los demás —Darius se encogió de hombros—. Haymitch es el único Vencedor que tienen aquí, lo necesitan libre. A Lundi le dieron un retiro anticipado, con una beneficiosa pensión y una medalla al servicio, antes de devolverlo al Capitolio.

Archimedes frunció el ceño, pensativo.

—En la Academia nos enseñan que la agresión a un Agente de la Paz se castiga con entre cinco y treinta y nueve latigazos —mencionó, inseguro.

—En la Academia _no_ nos enseñan que las leyes a veces se cumplen al pie de la letra y a veces sólo son palabras sobre un papel —respondió Darius en voz baja.

.


	4. Trabajo

**Cosas que me pertenecen**: la receta, inventada por mí, de las papas hervidas-fritas a la mostaza.

**Cosas que no me pertenecen**: los derechos de autor de _Los Juegos del Hambre_. Escribo sin fines de lucro, y todo eso...

* * *

**Capítulo cuatro: Trabajo**

.

En general, la vida como Agente de la Paz era tranquila. Los habitantes del Distrito eran poco inclinados a buscar problemas, y la mayoría de las leyes no se respetaban de todos modos. Nadie se preocupaba por la caza furtiva, la prohibición del trabajo infantil, la obligatoriedad del toque de queda, la ley seca, el comercio restringido de productos, las adopciones clandestinas, las normas de bromatología, las regulaciones a la tala de árboles. Lo único que se vigilaba con ojos de halcón era la producción de carbón.

Realmente, el único lugar en el mundo donde era más grave robar carbón que cazar ciervos era el Distrito 12.

Claro que el trabajo también tenía su lado malo. Los niños abandonados, algo poco frecuente pero que ocurría de vez en cuando, corrían por cuenta de los Agentes de la Paz. Hasta la fecha Archimedes había tenido que intervenir en un solo caso, un niño de unos días de vida que había sido hallado envuelto en harapos y dejado en la puerta del orfanato.

—Winter, tu turno —había ordenado Purnia, más dormida que despierta, al recibir la nota que uno de los niños del orfanato acababa de llevarle—. Hay un caso en el orfanato.

Archimedes se la quedó mirando un tanto confundido. ¿Qué tipo de delito podía ocurrir en el orfanato, que exigiera la intervención de un Agente de la Paz?

—Denle un juego de formularios y despachen al chico —bostezó Purnia, señalando a Archimedes con la mano. Ella había cubierto el turno nocturno y estaba hecha un zombie.

Sólo cuando Jill le puso en las manos un fajo de papeles y un bolígrafo medio masticado (Rufo tenía la mala costumbre de morderlos), Archimedes vio el título del formulario: _Estado de Panem s/Expósito_.

—¿Hay un niño abandonado? —preguntó con confusión.

—Un bebé —asintió el niño que les había llevado la nota—. La señorita Rose dice que no tiene más de un día o dos de vida.

El viaje al orfanato transcurrió sin eventos, y Archimedes fue recibido con cansada resignación en una sala pequeña y mal iluminada, donde una mujer muy flaca y vestida pobremente lo recibió con un bebé en brazos. Al niñito también le hubiese venido bien pesar un poco más, no pudo dejar de notar Archimedes, y eso que él de niños no entendía absolutamente nada.

—Oh. Usted es el nuevo. Pero el simpático, no el otro —saludó la mujer, acunando al bebé.

—Archimedes Winter. Mucho gusto, señorita —saludó Archimedes con una inclinación de cabeza, conteniendo la sonrisa ante la tácita y sutil diferencia que los habitantes del lugar hacían entre él y Rufo.

—Rose Neverblue —respondió ella—. Bueno, no voy a detenerlo. Llene los papeles.

La mayoría de los datos requerido eran simples, y cuando Archimedes no sabía alguno, como el peso o la fecha de nacimiento aproximada, Rose fue capaz de ayudarle. Fue casi al final del formulario que Archimedes se perdió del todo.

—¿Cómo deciden qué nombre y apellido le dan al chico?

—Hum, normalmente quien lo encuentra le pone el nombre y el Agente de la Paz que interviene le asigna el apellido —explicó Rose, encogiéndose de hombros—. Si quiere, podemos invertirlo.

—¿Quién lo encontró? —quiso saber Archimedes.

—Yo —explicó Rose—. Iba a llamarlo Daylan, pero si prefiere darle el nombre y que yo le asigne el apellido…

—No, está bien —Archimedes volvió al formulario—. Daylan… Winter… —murmuró, escribiendo.

Cuando levantó la vista, Rose lo estaba mirando como si acabaran de brotarle, no una, sino dos cabezas adicionales.

—¿Hay algo mal, señorita Neverblue?

—Rose está bien —sacudió la cabeza ella—. Odio ese apellido, pero a la Agente de la Paz que intervino mi caso le pareció gracioso.

—¿Usted…? —Archimedes no supo bien cómo formular la pregunta.

—A las horas de nacer. Todavía tenía el cordón umbilical y la placenta unidas a mí —Rose se encogió de hombros—. Es que me sorprendió que usted quiera darle su apellido al niño. La mayoría de los Agentes de la Paz se consideran demasiado… eh… no consideran correcto darles apellidos del Capitolio a niños del Distrito 12.

—Mi apellido no es gran cosa, y si mis padres decidieron enviarme aquí, que vivan con el conocimiento de saber que un niño del Distrito 12 lleva su oh tan maravilloso apellido —replicó Archimedes con una sonrisa que Rose le devolvió.

.

En una sola ocasión habían tenido, en cuanto a delitos, un caso grave. Un hombre, convencido de que su esposa le era infiel, la había matado a golpes. Los vecinos habían intervenido al oír los gritos y apresado al agresor; habían estado a punto de lincharlo cuando los Agentes de la Paz intervinieron. No había sido fácil arrancarles al culpable de las manos a la multitud enfurecida, y Purnia había apretado los dientes al ordenarles sacar las pistolas eléctricas, aunque les prohibió utilizarlas contra la gente.

El hombre se había suicidado en prisión esa noche, colgándose, mientras los Agentes de la Paz y los vecinos se estaban colocando compresas frías en los moretones y vendándose los cortes resultantes del enfrentamiento.

.

Recoger los cadáveres de los desposeídos, que los había, que morían de hambre o enfermedades en las calles y a quienes nadie reclamaba, era trabajo de los Agentes de la Paz, al igual que completar el papelerío referido a las muertes y dales sepultura. A Archimedes lo había sorprendido el procedimiento la primera vez que había estado presente mientras Rick y Jill, dos Agentes de la Paz con más experiencia, recogían un muerto.

—¿Edad? —preguntó Jill, que tenía los formularios.

—Cuarenta y cinco —respondió Rick, examinando al fallecido.

—¿Nombre?

—Jack Winter.

—No, otro apellido —lo corrigió Jill, señalando a Archimedes con el bolígrafo—. Él es Winter.

—Oh, no me acordaba —se medio disculpó Rick con un cabeceo hacia Archimedes, que los observaba sin comprender. Tras pensarlo por un momento Rick, se encogió de hombros—. Que sea Summer, entonces.

—El último ya fue un Summer —le recordó Jill.

—¡Oh, qué se yo…! —bufó Rick, irritado—. Llámalo Butterstone, si te gusta más. No es como si alguien fuese a leer los reportes de todos modos.

—De acuerdo, Jack Butterstone, cuarenta y cinco años, murió hoy a las dos de la tarde, fuimos notificados a las dos y media —aceptó Jill, tomando nota—. ¿Causa de muerte?

—Gripe —decidió Rick, incorporándose y apartándose del muerto—. Hasta debe ser cierto.

Jill asintió, terminó de completar el formulario y se lo pasó a Rick para que lo firmara.

—Voy a picar el anzuelo, demostrar que soy un novato y hacer todas las preguntas estúpidas de rigor —suspiró Archimedes, mientras los otros dos Agentes de la Paz sonreían ante su tono resignado.

—Adelante —invitó Jill.

—¿Por qué le inventaron un nombre y un apellido? —empezó Archimedes, desenrollando la bolsa de tela en que se colocaba el cadáver para llevarlo a sepultar. El Capitolio no gastaba en ataúdes para los que en los Distritos morían de frío, de hambre, de sed, de enfermedades varias.

—Porque no sabemos quién es, nadie va a reclamarlo y si preguntamos lo más probable es que nadie lo conozca —explicó Rick, levantando la cabeza del fallecido y pasando la bolsa de tela alrededor de la cabeza.

—Si tuviese parientes o amigos, ya se lo hubiesen llevado. Míralo, lleva al menos doce horas muerto. Si nadie se ocupó de él hasta ahora, nadie va a hacerlo —añadió Jill.

—Asumo que la edad también es inventada —señaló Archimedes, ayudándole a Jill a levantar el torso para que Rick siguiese deslizando la bolsa de tela por sobre el cuerpo.

—Sí, pero soy bueno adivinando las edades —se defendió Rick—. Si no tenía cuarenta y cinco, tenía un poco más o menos, y no es como si importara realmente.

—¿No tendría que ser un médico quien determine la causa de muerte, después de una autopsia o algo así…? —hasta Archimedes se dio cuenta de lo ridículo que sonaba al decirlo.

—Oh, seguro, vamos a llevarlo a la morgue a que el forense haga un análisis de las vísceras para establecer qué virus le causó la muerte —Rick era la imagen misma de la burla y el sarcasmo al decirlo, mientras terminaba de cubrir las piernas del muerto.

—¿Pero al menos tendría que firmar los papeles un médico? —insistió Archimedes—. ¿Qué sentido tiene hacerlos si después no tienen legalidad?

—Como si alguien le importara la legalidad —masculló Rick.

—Dejamos el espacio para la firma en blanco y ponemos una nota al pie del acta indicando que el Distrito no disponía de un médico en ese momento —explicó Jill, terminando de cubrir los pies y atando la bolsa. Alguien había despojado al cuerpo de la mayoría de sus ropas antes de que los Agentes de la Paz llegaran, lo que incluía el calzado, suponiendo que hubiese tenido alguno en primer lugar.

—Supongo que Gus podría hacerlo… pero sería un poco como echar leña al fuego, ¿no? —comentó Rick, acercando la carretilla.

Le tomó un momento a Archimedes caer en la cuenta que 'Gus' era Augustus Fireberry, un Agente de la Paz cercano a jubilarse.

—Sí, mejor no llamar la atención sobre él —asintió Jill, agachándose y tomando el cuerpo por los pies cubiertos por la tela de la bolsa.

—Gus acabó acá por una supuesta mala praxis —le confió Rick a Archimedes, sujetando el cadáver del lado derecho, mientras Archimedes tomaba el izquierdo—. Era estudiante de medicina, y estaba haciendo la residencia cuando le tocó atender a su futura suegra, que era más mala que las arañas a la hora de la cena… arriba de tu plato. Ella era intratable, y los dos se llevaban terriblemente mal, eran la comidilla de todo el Capitolio. Él la atendió, ella murió, dijeron que era mala praxis, por eso lo exiliaron acá.

—Nunca lo vi atender a nadie —comentó Archimedes, sorprendido.

—No se supone que debe atender a nadie. No tiene permiso, eso podría meterlo en problemas de verdad. Pero supongo que no importaría si le echa un vistazo a los muertos… —reflexionó Rick, pensativo—. ¿Listos? Un, dos, ¡tres!

Con un solo y fluido movimiento, el difunto fue levantado del suelo y colocado sobre la carretilla en la que se lo llevaría a su última morada.

—Nah, no podría firmar las actas de defunción sin meterse en problemas, dirían que informó mal de las causas de muerte o hasta que está queriendo echárselas de médico forense sin serlo —sacudió la cabeza Jill, sacando un dado del bolsillo—. ¿Al puntaje más alto?

—Hecho —sonrió Rick.

Jill sacó un dos, Archimedes un cinco y Rick un seis, de manera que tuvo que ser él quien empujara la carretilla hacia el pozo ciego, un ramal abandonado de las minas que era utilizado como tumba colectiva para los desahuciados.

—Dentro de todo, tuvimos suerte con éste. Al menos era fresco —comentó Jill cuando regresaban—. En mi primer mes aquí encontramos uno que debía llevar una semana muerto.

—¡Bah! Yo estaba ahí cuando encontramos a esa mujer que se había ahorcado al otro lado de la Verja, y justo ahí tuvimos varios días seguidos de electricidad —empezó a alardear Rick—; cuando por fin pudimos ir a buscarla habían pasado cuatro días, ¡en pleno verano!

Las anécdotas, cada vez más exageradas, de cadáveres insepultos en avanzado estado de descomposición pasaron a las historias de entierros prematuros y de ahí a los cuentos de fantasmas y aparecidos en general. No era un mal modo de distraer la mente después de ver cuán bajo se podía llegar, cómo de miserable y olvidado podía llegar a ser un ser humano, pensó para sí Archimedes mientras él y sus colegas regresaban al pueblo.

_Dos ocasiones en que le damos nombres a alguien_ —rumiaba Archimedes esa noche, mientras esperaba que se terminara de freír el pescado y de hervirse las papas que constituían su cena—._ Ambas veces, porque estas personas no tienen voz propia, porque no tienen nada ni a nadie, porque a nadie más le importan. En una ocasión, son demasiado pequeños, en otra, porque ya están muertos. ¿Qué se sentirá llegar a este mundo o dejarlo siendo nada, ni siquiera alguien con una identidad propia…?_

.

* * *

**En el siguiente capítulo: los 71os. Juegos del Hambre, vistos por un habitante del Capitolio varado en el Distrito 12. **


	5. Juegos del Hambre desde el Distrito 12

**Cosas que me pertenecen: **mi adorada almohada. La adoro al punto de llevarla conmigo cuando me voy de viaje.

**Cosas que no me pertenecen:** los derecho de autor de Los Juegos del Hambre.

* * *

.

**Capítulo Cinco: Los Juegos del Hambre desde el Distrito 12**

.

Dos semanas después del día en que se cumplían seis meses de la llegada a Archimedes al Distrito 12 tuvo lugar la Cosecha.

En el Capitolio ese día era feriado, cerraban los comercios y se suspendían las clases. Todo el mundo estaba pendiente de los tributos, todos querían tener un primer vistazo de quiénes eran, qué aspecto tenía, quién tenía las mejores probabilidades. Después de todo, el negocio de las apuestas movía millones, y cada minuto de ventaja significaba una posible diferencia entre cobrar una suma de varios dígitos y la ruina económica.

En el Distrito 12 ese día era feriado, cerraban los comercios y se suspendían las clases. Todo el Distrito se reunía en la plaza, vestidos con sus mejores galas, que en términos del Capitolio apenas si hubiesen alcanzado un estándar de ropa mediocre de uso diario pero para los habitantes del Distrito eran las mejores prendas que poseían. Pese a los banderines, las ropas de fiesta y el escenario montado frente al Edificio de Justicia, a la gente del lugar la impregnaba un aire de profunda tristeza y resignación, como si asistieran a un funeral especialmente triste.

Ver a la escolta del Distrito 12, vestida con unas galas que seguramente eran el último grito de la moda en el Capitolio, le causó una sensación agridulce a Archimedes. Por una parte, él todavía extrañaba las comodidades y delicias del Capitolio con una intensidad que a veces sentía como un dolor constante en el pecho. Por otra parte, esa mujer de alguna manera no se sentía como una conexión con su largamente (o al menos ésa era la sensación) perdido hogar, sino una especie de irrupción molesta en su rutina.

Darius, vestido con uniforme de gala y más serio de lo que Archimedes lo había visto nunca, era uno de los que supervisaban el flanco izquierdo de la multitud, mientras que Purnia había enviado a Archimedes del lado derecho. De acuerdo a lo que Darius le había dicho, era poco probable que hubiese problemas o disturbios, excepto un familiar envuelto en lágrimas o un tributo paralizado de miedo, pero de todos modos los Agentes de la Paz debían mostrarse para las cámaras luciendo serios y profesionales.

La mayor parte de la ceremonia fue bastante aburrida, al menos para Archimedes. Los programas de televisión del Capitolio solían editar los materiales y salpimentarlos de comentarios, por más que oficialmente las transmisiones fuesen en vivo y en directo. En realidad, según le explicó Darius, la dilación era de dos minutos o algo así, no un lapso significativo pero sí lo suficiente como para editar los peores papelones, como la vez que a la escolta del Distrito 8 se le cayó el papelito con el nombre del tributo masculino y el viento lo arrastró a vaya uno a saber dónde, o cuando el alcalde del Distrito 1 se equivocó de discurso y en lugar de leer el Tratado de la Traición empezó a leer un discurso sobre la inauguración de un nuevo edificio de la escuela primaria.

Ese año, la ceremonia se desarrolló sin incidentes, salvo que el Vencedor Haymitch Abenarthy llegó borracho como una cuba, arrastrado por un Rufo con cara de asco y un Cray apenas más sobrio que Abenarthy, y vomitó copiosamente antes de derrumbarse sobre su silla y empezar a roncar. Por fin llegó el momento en que la escolta sacó el nombre de la chica que representaría al Distrito 12 en los Septuagésimo Primeros Juegos del Hambre. Todo el mundo contenía el aliento, pero no con expectación, se percató Archimedes, sino con el silencioso horror de quien ve suceder algo terrible pero se sabe incapaz de intervenir y mucho menos detenerlo.

—¡Hyacinth Adams!

Un colectivo pequeño jadeo que sonó casi como un suspiro siguió al anuncio del nombre. La multitud se apartó para dejar pasar a una chica flacucha de unos diecisiete años y cabello negro tinta, pálida de terror, que caminaba a pasitos que tenían algo de tambaleantes hacia el escenario.

—¡NO! ¡Mami no!

El agudo chillido de pánico sacó a Archimedes de su ensimismamiento. Una criatura que no podía tener más de dos años, si es que los tenía cumplidos, se lanzó corriendo hacia la chica que había sido nombrada. La joven tomó en brazos a la niñita, que tenía el mismo cabello negro que ella, y la apretó con fuerza contra su pecho. Una mujer adulta, con gruesas lágrimas corriéndole por las mejillas, se acercó a la chica, que le pasó a la nena tras darle un beso en la coronilla.

—¡No! ¡NO! ¡No mami! ¡Mami! ¡MAMI! ¡NO! —empezó a llorar a gritos la niña, mientras pataleaba y se retorcía, buscando soltarse del agarre de la mujer que no dejaba de llorar.

La verdad le cayó encima a Archimedes como un centenar de ladrillos. La tributo era la madre de la pequeña… y no tenía el menor aspecto de que fuese a sobrevivir.

El tributo masculino elegido fue un muchacho de cabello oscuro, piel morena y casi esquelético de flaco. Varios moretones en diversos grados de curación se veían en su cara y en uno de los brazos. Su nombre era Sammy Greenthal.

Durante la hora de la que los tributos disponían para despedirse de su familia y amigos, los Agentes de la Paz debían montar guardia fuera de la habitación. Archimedes nunca había oído que un tributo hubiese intentado escapar, pero quién era él para discutir ese tipo de decisiones. Y si alguien tenía razones para querer escapar, esa chica Hyacinth era la persona.

—Siempre es malo cuando eligen chicos que no tienen posibilidades, pero hay veces que es peor que de costumbre —musitó Darius, con la mirada perdida, con la cabeza ladeada hacia la habitación donde el chico estaba despidiéndose de sus seres queridos.

—El pobre chico, ¿Sammy? —preguntó Archimedes, Darius asintió—, Sammy, no parece ni haber tenido el estómago lleno recientemente… si es que alguna vez.

—Lo conozco un poco —comentó Darius, melancólico—. Su papá murió de neumonía cuando Sammy tenía, no sé, cinco o seis años. Su mamá se fue a trabajar a las minas de carbón para poner el pan en la mesa… y falleció en el derrumbe de hace dos años. Yo fui el que tuvo que ir a darle la noticia de que nunca volvería a ver a su mamá y que como no tenía otros parientes, o al menos ninguno que no tuviese una brazada de hijos propios que alimentar a duras penas, él iría a parar al orfanato.

—Pero… el orfanato… —Archimedes no comprendía del todo.

—Es más un aguantadero que otra cosa —masculló Darius, el tono de voz bajo tratando de ocultar el dolor y la indignación—. No reciben dinero suficiente como para hacer otra cosa que subsistir. Los niños tienen que pedir teselas para al menos tener algo que llevarse a la boca, la ropa que tienen consiste de más remiendos que tela, y el edificio se sostiene gracias a una serie de vigas que alguien instaló. La gente que trabaja ahí son ex pupilos que nunca consiguieron algo mejor, y no reciben paga sino que trabajan por techo y comida. El ambiente es horrible; los chicos suelen pelear entre ellos, y en castigo reciben palizas de los cuidadores… es un mal de nunca acabar.

—Tal vez deberías ir a despedirte de él —sugirió Archimedes—. Eres el último contacto con su madre. Decirle, no sé, que ella estaría orgullosa… —viendo la cara de Darius, se corrigió—… o no.

Al cabo de un minuto de triste silencio, se le ocurrió preguntar la otra cuestión que le daba vueltas por la cabeza.

—¿Cómo es posible que esa chica sea elegible? Quiero decir, tiene una hijita… —musitó Archimdes, inseguro—. ¿Cómo puede ser que su nombre entre al sorteo?

—Tiene dieciocho años —Darius se encogió de hombros, cansado—. Y no está embarazada ahora mismo. Eso es suficiente.

—¿Y si estuviese embarazada?

—Tendría que exponer su caso ante el médico oficial del Distrito 12, suponiendo que de momento haya uno. Ahí se le daría la posibilidad de realizarse un aborto, y si ella se negara o no fuese posible realizarlo, ya sea porque el embarazo esté demasiado avanzado o porque es más arriesgado interrumpir la gestación que permitirle llegar a término, se le confeccionaría un certificado de eximición por ese año… aunque ese mismo certificado implica que se duplican sus papeletas el año siguiente —expuso Darius en voz monótona—. Si ya tiene dieciocho años, no hay eximición posible, así esté en medio del parto.

—De manera que un embarazo adolescente es prácticamente una sentencia a convertirse en tributo —dedujo Archimedes.

—Se supone que es una estrategia para desalentar las irresponsables relaciones prematuras entre jóvenes inmaduros —corrigió Darius, rebosando ironía—. Imagínate: inmaduros para procrear, pero lo bastante maduros como para matar o morir.

Archimedes asintió con cautela, sintiendo que era mejor no remover el avispero.

.

Esa noche, Archimedes cerró bien y echó cerrojo a la puerta de su apartamento y se preparó a ver la Cosecha de los diferentes tributos. Era la repetición, no la emisión en vivo y en directo, pero tendría que servir. Él sabía que estaba mal visto en el Distrito entusiasmarse por los Juegos del Hambre, pero esos mismos Juegos habían sido una parte constitutiva tan importante de su vida desde hacía tantos años que no podía evitar la expectación.

Las selecciones marcharon sobre ruedas en todos los Distritos. En el Distrito 1, además del tributo elegido, había otros tres voluntarios que empezaron una pelea a puñetazo limpio sobre quién tendría el privilegio de competir. El ganador de la pelea, un grandote forzudo con cara de ya tener más de un muerto en la conciencia, fue finalmente seleccionado como tributo. En el Distrito 3 la chica elegida había muerto el día anterior, aunque su nombre aún figuraba en la lista. Hubo que volver a sacar un nombre para completar el trámite.

En el Distrito 11, el Vencedor Chaff estaba borracho también, aunque no tanto como el del 12, por lo menos. En su caso, la borrachera se manifestaba haciéndolo reírse en todos los momentos equivocados, cuando debía ser solemne. En el Distrito 12, a los editores del canal televisivo no les había, por lo visto, parecido necesario omitir el vómito de Abernathy… pero sí habían quitado a la hijita de la chica Hyacinth gritando y llorando por su mamá. De no haber estado presente en la Cosecha, Archimedes jamás hubiese sabido, con sólo ver la emisión televisiva, que la tributo tenía descendencia.

Por mucho que Archimedes quería creer que el Capitolio siempre tenía razón y que tomaba las mejores decisiones, a veces no podía evitar sentir que los habitantes de los Distritos tenía un poco de razón al no adorar al gobierno y admirarlo en todas y cada una de sus acciones.

.

Ese año, los Juegos del Hambre fueron conflictivos para Archimedes.

Por una parte, conservaba la vieja pasión y el entusiasmo por ver qué tributo tenía las mayores probabilidades de ganar, quiénes tenían el mejor vestuario para el desfile inaugural, qué puntaje obtenía cada uno, qué se podía aprender de ellos en sus entrevistas, qué decían de ellos sus mentores y estilistas.

Por otra parte, no tenía ni por asomo tanto tiempo libre como antes, y no había nadie con quien compartir sus comentarios y observaciones. La gente se reunía en la plaza a mirar las emisiones en las pantallas gigantes dispuestas por el Capitolio, pero lo hacían sin el menor entusiasmo ni interés. Archimedes ya había asistido a entierros menos tristes que el ambiente que creaba esa gente mirando los Juegos, compartiendo cachitos de comida y consolándose mutuamente.

Por no mencionar que de algún modo se sentía inadecuado decir delante de toda esa gente que, con un puntaje de cinco, Hyacinth no era precisamente la persona por la que nadie apostaría dinero ni invertiría mucho en cuestión de patrocinio. Rufo, su colega capitolino y compañero de entrenamiento además de enemigo declarado, cometió el error de no tener esa delicadeza: había expresado en voz alta y clara que Sammy, el tributo, de todos modos sólo había sido una carga para el Estado y que debía estar agradecido de tener la oportunidad de competir y demostrar su valía.

A nadie le sorprendió realmente cuando el Agente de la Paz Rufo Mills apareció un par de días después en las cercanías de la verja golpeado hasta la inconsciencia, cubierto de moretones, con algunas costillas fisuradas, y en ropa interior. Un grupo de personas desconocidas lo habían atacado y golpeado hasta que perdió el conocimiento. Luego le habían robado la ropa, el dinero de llevaba encima, las botas y la linterna que usaba para la ronda de vigilancia nocturna.

Para Rufo, peor que la paliza, que desde luego no había sido agradable, fue la humillación de despertar rodeado de curiosos y casi desnudo. Clamó sangre y pretendió arrestar y torturar a medio mundo para que confesaran. Purnia se limitó a darle un mes libre de tareas con goce de sueldo, lo mandó a guardar cama por dos semanas, y para guardar las apariencias inició una investigación que se cerró a la semana por falta de pruebas o indicios.

Archimedes tenía que reconocerlo: vistos desde los Distritos y no del Capitolio, los Juegos adquirían una perspectiva completamente diferente. La gente se reunía a verlos, murmuraba y comentaba, pero no con el entusiasmo que solían mostrar sus padres y él en su casa: "el vestuario fue mejor el año pasado, cuando el tributo era ese chico tan alto y flaco", sino en un tono lúgubre y resignado: "los disfraces eran más llamativos el año pasado, cuando fue tributo mi sobrino Carl, que en paz descanse".

Darius se mantenía distante. Como Agente de la Paz debía mostrarse frío y profesional, pero sabiendo lo que sabía de la historia de su amigo y colega, a Archimedes no le sorprendía que Darius estuviese más del lado de la plebe que de los gobernantes.

.

Los Septuagésimos Primeros Juegos del Hambre comenzaron por fin. Fue un año netamente desagradable: la arena era un gran desierto, con sólo algunos arbustos espinosos, poca agua y cantidad de escorpiones, víboras venenosas y lagartos de aspecto aterrador.

Había suministros, pero no eran ni por asomo suficientes, sobre todo cuando en medio de la pelea inicial se rompió uno de los tanques que contenían agua. Por la noche, la temperatura caía en picada, haciendo temblar de frío a los tributos y forzándolos a aovillarse para tratar de conservar todo el poco calor corporal que pudiesen. No había madera con la que encender un fuego para al menos intentar mantener el calor, y no fueron pocos los que murieron de frío. Durante el día, las temperaturas trepaban tan alto en los termómetros que hacían traspirar a los tributos la poca agua que hubiesen conseguido, acelerando la deshidratación y haciendo sus movimientos lentos y torpes. La mayoría de cuantos no sucumbieron al frío fallecieron a causa de la sed.

Y si aún quedaba alguien vivo, las serpientes y los escorpiones se encargaban del resto. Se suponía que los lagartos, aunque feos y agresivos, eran básicamente comida, por no decir casi la única cosa comestible en la arena. Pero entre la debilidad de los tributos para cazarlos y la ausencia de un fuego sobre el que cocinarlos, los lagartos fueron quienes más contentos terminaron los Juegos del Hambre, y quienes menos pérdidas de vidas tuvieron que lamentar.

Sólo uno de los tributos, la chica del Distrito 5, encontró el truco al sobrevivir a base de comer los huevos crudos de los lagartos y las serpientes. Sin tener el puntaje más alto ni ser una gran luchadora, fue la única que pudo sacar algún tipo de ventaja de un ambiente tan hostil, y acabó siendo la Vencedora, no por otro mérito que no fuese el de ser la última en seguir viva al cabo de doce largos días.

Los chicos del Distrito 12 no estuvieron siquiera entre los últimos ocho contrincantes. A Sammy lo mordió una serpiente el segundo día, cuando él la pisó sin querer; murió prácticamente en el acto. Hyacinth duró hasta el cuarto día, cuando la combinación de agotamiento, deshidratación e hipotermia hicieron que no despertara al cabo de una noche particularmente gélida.

Era raro, a la vez que enternecedor de alguna manera, observar a la gente observando los Juegos.

La gente que había visto en el Quemador estaba allí también, todos luciendo serios y hasta solemnes. El par de chicos que eran cazadores furtivos, Gale y Katniss, parecían especialmente gruñones. Archimedes tardó en caer en la cuenta por qué, hasta que Cornelia hizo una observación, en ese tono satisfecho tan propio de ella cuando se salía con la suya en algo:

—Al menos durante los Juegos está garantizado que tendremos electricidad, y que la Verja esté debidamente electrificada, como debe ser —declaró con una sonrisita de superioridad, dirigiéndose a Purnia—. Ojalá los Juegos fuesen más frecuentes… por multitud de razones.

Claro: con la Verja electrificada, los chicos no podían escabullirse a cazar… eso debía tenerlos de mal humor, por no decir hambrientos. Aparentemente Purnia había llegado a la misma conclusión, porque durante ese día y los dos siguientes la Verja permaneció desactivada e inofensiva.

—Sólo tenemos electricidad suficiente para hacer funcionar las pantallas o electrificar la Verja, una de dos —explicó Purnia con un encogimiento de hombros cuando Cornelia exigió explicaciones—. Tuve que priorizar.

Archimedes sonrió ligeramente para sí y no comentó nada sobre el cable que colgaba desenchufado en la Oficina de Energía.

.

Medio mundo le llevaba comida, pequeños juguetes de fabricación casera y hasta piezas de ropa a la pequeña hija de la tributo. La destrozada madre de la tributo y abuela de la niñita agradecía con débiles sonrisas y lágrimas en los ojos cada regalo. Las cosas conseguían distraer por un rato a la pequeña, pero siempre acababa volviendo a preguntar por "¿Mami?" en un tono de confundida inocencia que le arrancaba lágrimas a la mayoría de los interlocutores.

La mujer se quebró finalmente al ver la muerte de su hija en las pantallas gigantes instaladas en la plaza. Mientras otras dos mujeres y un hombre la atendían (sin intentar consolarla, observó Archimedes, sino dejándola llorar) otro par de personas se ocupó de la pequeña, que lloraba más de susto que porque entendiera qué había pasado, o al menos eso rogaba Archimedes.

.

Si en el Capitolio el final de los Juegos del Hambre era recibido con fiestas y una nueva temporada de moda, frecuentemente inspirada en la temática de los Juegos, en el Distrito 12 el final de los Juegos se recibía con suspiros de alivio y disimulados gruñidos de furia ante el hecho que _otra vez _el Capitolio les había quitado a dos de los suyos.

No había celebraciones, ni programas de chimenterío, ni desfile de nuevas modas, ni gente enriquecida o empobrecida por las apuestas que había ganado o perdido. El único cambio era que una familia y el orfanato guardaban luto, que también era diferente al Capitolio.

En la ciudad natal de Archimedes, quienes habían perdido un familiar directo vestían de impecable negro y mantenían el maquillaje al mínimo durante cuatro meses; ése era el "luto riguroso". Durante los siguientes cuatro meses se llevaba el "luto de alivio", durante el cual se incorporaban algunos toques de color y el maquillaje volvía a sus estándares alegres (los distritos dirían 'estridentes') de antes. Por último, a lo largo de otros cuatro meses los deudos volvían a vestirse y maquillarse como de costumbre, pero estaba mal visto que llevasen joyas o fuesen anfitriones de eventos sociales, aunque podían asistir a ellos siempre que no rieran fuerte, no bailaran y no cantaran. Cumplidos un año y un día (lo de _un día_ era especialmente importante y había causado la pérdida de reputación de más de una familia si no se cumplía al pie de la letra) el luto se daba oficialmente por concluido y los parientes del difunto podían retomar su vida normal.

En el Distrito 12, quienes habían perdido un familiar directo se vestían igual que siempre, aunque se ataban una tira de tela negra alrededor del brazo izquierdo, a medio camino entre el hombro y el codo, como aprendió Archimedes al preguntar por qué una decena de niños que salían de la escuela tenían descoloridas tiras de tela oscura en los brazos: eran los residentes del orfanato. En la puerta del hogar de duelo se colocaba, al regresar del entierro, un ramo de un tipo particular de flores que crecían en la Pradera, un amplio terreno baldío situado entre la Verja y el fin de la Veta. Estas flores, de color azul intenso, duraban un par de días sin agua, y finalmente daban lugar a unos capullos de semillas que, pasadas unas cuantas semanas, se abrían y dejaban salir las semillas, rodeadas de una ligera pelusa blanca que les daba cierta aerodinámica, y que el viento se ocupaba de desparramar. Ése era considerado un símbolo de la vida, la muerte, el cambio y la renovación que traían consigo. Los brazaletes de tela cada miembro de la familia se los quitaba cuando las semillas habían desaparecido por completo del capullo, o a más tardar cuando sentía que podía recordar con más cariño que dolor a quien había fallecido. A veces eso tomaba algunos meses, a veces un año, ocasionalmente más.


	6. Año 1, completo

**Cosas que me pertenecen: **la idea de reemplazar las pasas de uva por arándanos en los pancitos de la merienda.

**Cosas que no me pertenecen: **el universo de los Juegos del Hambre, sus personajes, distribución geográfica e idiosincracias particulares.

* * *

.

**Año 1, completo**

.

Los días y las semanas siguieron pasando sin demasiados sobresaltos.

Un ratero, un ladronzuelo de poca monta que robaba pequeñeces, fue atrapado con las manos en la masa en la verdulería y entregado a los Agentes de la Paz. Tras hacerlo sacudir un poco y amenazarlo por parte de otros Agentes de la Paz, Purnia arregló un tribunal que lo condenó a dos semanas de cárcel y a devolver lo robado. El castigo era esencialmente para su familia, ya que quienes acababan en la cárcel dependían de quienes estaban afuera para sobrevivir; en los Distritos el Estado no proporcionaba comida ni abrigo. Sin embargo, quedaba la esperanza que saber que estaba siendo una carga para su familia lo devolviese al buen camino… o lo volviese más astuto, para no volver a dejarse atrapar.

Algunas semanas más tarde un par de hombres se emborracharon en uno de los bares clandestinos del Distrito (que de clandestino en realidad tenía poco porque todo el mundo sabía que funcionaba en los fondos del Quemador) y no tuvieron mejor idea que ir a batirse a duelo a la plaza por un asunto de faldas. Claro que en el Distrito las partes ofendidas no tenían la elegancia de los floretes ni la rotundidad de las pistolas para batirse a duelo, sino que se bastaban con navajas.

A decir verdad, Purnia, Darius, Archimedes y compañía ni siquiera se hubiesen enterado de no ser porque estos dos genios habían ido a pelear frente a la residencia de los Agentes de la Paz. Pero como ya estaban ahí y era imposible dormir con el ruido de la pelea, los Agentes de la Paz habían intervenido, los habían separado, los habían hecho zurcir por la sanadora Everdeen (a quien Archimedes recién conoció entonces) y los habían metido en el calabozo a dormir la borrachera. Al mediodía siguiente, cuando los liberaron, los dos se habían reconciliado y volvían a ser grandes amigos; la mujer que había originado la pelea había quedado olvidada.

.

Pasó el verano y llegó el frío. El Distrito 12 seguía marchando al mismo ritmo apacible de siempre. Los obreros extraían carbón, los Agentes de la Paz hacían la vista gorda a todas las infracciones que no ponían en peligro la vida de nadie, el resto de la población subsistía lo mejor posible.

Sae, la anciana cocinera del Quemador, preparaba una sopa sabrosa cuyos ingredientes Archimedes prefería ni averiguar, sobre todo desde la vez que la vio agregando algo que parecían pedazos de madera.

—Es corteza de sauce —explicó Purnia, viendo la cara mezcla de duda y espanto de Archimedes—. Es de donde se extrae el principio activo de la aspirina, el ácido acetilsalicílico. En realidad, Sae está tratando de impedir que quienes tomen su sopa se resfríen.

Archimedes se refrenó de observar que la aspirina no era un medicamento preventivo contra el resfrío y siguió tomando sopa en el puesto, convenciéndose a sí mismo que la carne que Sae llamaba ternera probablemente era conejo.

A medida que las temperaturas seguían bajando, por primera vez desde que había llegado al Distrito 12 Archimedes tenía trabajo constante. Había que revisar a los mineros con lupa, para evitar que se llevaran más carbón que su cuota permitida. Archimedes comprendía el deseo de esta gente, su cuota diaria de carbón era de una vez y media la de los mineros y seguía siendo insuficiente para calentar su apartamento tanto como quisiera, pero su trabajo era su trabajo.

Los Agentes de la Paz habían optado por volver a vestir sus uniformes, que habían quedado olvidados durante los meses de calor. Esto no se debía a una repentina conciencia del deber, sino a que eran ropas de buena calidad y mucho más abrigadas que las prendas de uso diario del Distrito. La primera nevada fue ligera, pero suficiente para hacer a Archimedes, Cornelia y Rufo temblar de frío ante el clima desacostumbrado. Los tres coincidieron en algo por primera vez desde su llegada al Distrito: en lo mucho que extrañaban la calefacción central que cada casa, por miserable que fuese, tenía en el Capitolio.

La primera tormenta de nieve vino acompañada de un corte de luz que duró una semana, bastante más de lo normal. Era frecuente que por un día o dos, a veces tres, no hubiese corriente eléctrica; pero una semana seguida era más de lo normal. Durante ese tiempo el precio de las velas, el kerosén para los faroles, por supuesto el carbón, y todos los combustibles en general, trepó por las nubes.

Al mismo tiempo que los aprovechadores triplicaban los precios en un día, la gente común tuvo que encontrar modos innovadores de proveerse de iluminación. Algunos utilizaban una forma doblemente destilada de licor casero que era casi alcohol puro a modo de combustible y trapos de algodón cortados en tiras muy finas como mechas para los faroles; algunos desesperados por un poco de calor llegaron a quemar excrementos de sus cabras y burros en las estufas: el material ardía, aunque produciendo un olor terrible.

Al cabo de la semana, volvió la corriente eléctrica. Eso ayudó al momento de arreglar el problema de la iluminación, pero no necesariamente el de la calefacción, ya que no había estufas eléctricas. En cuanto la nevada se calmó lo suficiente como para poder volver a salir sin temer perderse en la tormenta blanca, los Agentes de la Paz tuvieron mucho trabajo. La semana había dejado como saldo una decena de muertos, la mayoría de ellos de frío.

.

El invierno le pareció inusualmente largo y frío a Archimedes, aunque los habitantes del Distrito y los Agentes de la Paz de más antigüedad le aseguraron que no hacía más frío que de costumbre para la época del año.

El peor momento fue cuando la nieve había cubierto a tal punto las vías que los trenes de suministros no podían entrar ni salir del Distrito, y empezó a escasear la comida. No llegaba la harina, los cereales, el aceite, las frutas ni la carne de costumbre, que de por sí era apenas suficiente. Ni siquiera el grano y el aceite de los niños que tenían teselas llegaban a sus destinatarios. Unos pocos comerciantes acaparaban productos y los vendían poco a poco, a precios altísimos, muchas veces impagables. Los precios empezaron a aumentar en las tiendas, pero pronto no se conseguía comida ni siquiera con dinero en efectivo.

A tal punto faltaban los alimentos que hasta la producción de bebidas alcohólicas ilegales se vio afectada. Abenarthy se había convertido en una nueva amenaza pública, no porque estuviese borracho, sino todo lo contrario: el síndrome de abstinencia lo estaban volviendo más agresivo y malhumorado cada día. Él y Cray, otro al que la falta de licor había vuelto sobrio por necesidad, se trenzaron en una pelea a golpes que los dejó a los dos magullados, exhaustos y bastante más calmados.

Fue una suerte que Archimedes se hubiese convertido en un cliente habitual de la pareja de jóvenes cazadores furtivos, Katniss y Gale. Ser un cliente fiel le aseguró que los dos le ofrecieran piezas de caza y verduras silvestres a un precio sólo ligeramente más alto del habitual, mientras que el estómago de Rufo rugía de hambre y Cornelia se volvía cada día más flaca y malhumorada. Gale sobre todo le estaba agradecido desde una ocasión en que Archimedes lo había sacado de un apuro, una vez que la corriente eléctrica había regresado imprevistamente y había atrapado al joven contrabandista del lado de afuera del alambrado. Archimedes lo había visto, y tras hacerle señas de que esperara, había ido a aflojar los cables que proveían de corriente a la verja. Archimedes no le había pedido nada a cambio, y debía ser por eso que Gale solía reservarle las mejores piezas y ocasionalmente regalarle un pescado, tomates silvestres o bayas.

Pronto el Quemador se convirtió en el único lugar donde conseguir comestibles, y al cabo de unos días la gente estuvo dispuesta a comer casi cualquier cosa. Nadie era demasiado fino como para despreciar palomas, ardillas, comadrejas, ratas, zorros, incluso lobos, mapaches y zarigüeyas, por no hablar de unos cortes ofrecidos simplemente como "carne", demasiado grandes para ser conejos y demasiado pequeños para ser terneros o caballos. También todas las verduras imaginables se consumieron, y la producción de remedios para la tos, el resfrío, la gripe, bronquitis, pulmonía y neumonía se convirtió en una industria aparte.

Repentinamente llegó la gran noticia: el Capitolio enviaba una máquina especial para despejar las vías y un tren especial cargado de todo tipo de alimentos. Había una caja para cada habitante del Distrito, que debían ir a buscarse a la estación del tren. Archimedes sintió crecer su respeto y admiración por el Presidente Snow, que se habría enterado de las dificultades y enviaba ayuda.

—No es un rapto de generosidad —sacudió la cabeza Jill al escuchar a Archimedes exponer sus ideas—. El Tour de la Victoria es en un poco más de dos semanas. No quieren tener que mostrarle al país un Distrito 12 muerto de hambre. Purnia lleva quince días enviando mensajes a diario pidiendo asistencia, y no le prestaron la menor atención. A nadie le importa el Distrito 12, muchacho. Acostúmbrate: aquí nos han olvidado.

.

La prometida máquina para despejar las vías llegó, seguida del tren con mercancías. Los Agentes de la Paz tuvieron problemas para mantener a la multitud famélica bajo control, sobre todo cuando ellos mismos tampoco estaban tanto mejor alimentados. Ganar más dinero no servía de mucho cuando no había comida que comprar.

Por fin, los comestibles estuvieron repartidos, se autorizó una ración extra de carbón para cada hogar, y por primera vez en más de veinte días, todos en el Distrito 12 se fueron a dormir con el estómago lleno. Hubo luz eléctrica durante la mayor parte de la tarde, aunque se cortó al anochecer. Dentro de todo, la vida era buena.

.

El Tour de la Victoria se celebró por fin. Archimedes y Cornelia estuvieron encargados de guardar el orden durante la humilde recepción celebrada en honor de la Vencedora. Susodicha Vencedora, una muchacha huraña que parecía desconfiar hasta de su propia sombra, se atiborró tanto de comida que vomitó dos veces durante la cena (no alcanzaba la categoría de "banquete"). De hecho, la chica estaba muy gorda, casi parecía hinchada, y se movía con muy poca gracia y elegancia. No era hermosa, no era divertida, no era elegante y ni siquiera parecía inteligente o atractiva o interesante en alguna forma. En pocas palabras, un fracaso bastante rotundo para ser alguien a quien debería admirarse.

Cornelia, que había estado entusiasmada ante la posibilidad de conocer a una Vencedora en vivo y en directo, y había presumido de ello delante de los otros Agentes de la Paz, acabó la cena muy decepcionada ante la barbaridad de los Distritos, que ni siquiera seis meses de continua y benéfica influencia del Capitolio podía subsanar.

Archimedes sólo podía sentir lástima. Recordando a la chica en la arena, alimentándose de huevos crudos de lagarto durante días, en los ojos de Archimedes su desesperación por comer todo a cuanto pudiese ponerle las manos encima la volvía más digna de conmiseración que de reproche.

.

Antes de que Archimedes mismo cayera en la cuenta, se cumplió un año de su llegada al Distrito 12. Además de lo obvio, esto significaba una cosa…

Vacaciones.

Cornelia, Rufo y Archimedes tenían tres semanas de vacaciones, y el permiso necesario para pasarlas en el Capitolio. Rufo y Cornelia esperaban ese momento desde hacía 364 días, o casi, mientras que Archimedes, que se había adaptado mejor al "ambiente hostil" (como Cornelia llamaba al Distrito 12), también ansiaba ver a sus amigos, pero no estaba tan desesperado por abandonar "este agujero miserable" (palabras de Rufo) como sus colegas.

El viaje inverso al trayecto que había realizado un año antes fue extrañamente largo para Archimedes. La última vez que había hecho el viaje, le parecía que el tren iba rapidísimo, mientras que ahora de a ratos le daba la impresión que el tren viajaba marcha atrás. Tan concentrado había estado sobreviviendo en el Distrito 12 que casi no se había dado cuenta cuánto extrañaba su hogar.

.

Llegar al Capitolio fue una experiencia que tuvo mucho de irreal. Los colores, las luces, la música, todo lo que una vez había sido el día a día normal para Archimedes de pronto se sentía como un ataque a sus sentidos. Acabó con un galopante dolor de cabeza al cabo de tan sólo un cuarto de hora de exposición a la intensidad Capitolina, y Archimedes no pudo creer que estaba añorando la calma y el silencio del Distrito 12.

Saliendo de la estación de trenes, Archimedes se sintió como una mosca en un vaso de leche. Era el único ser humano del lugar con cabello corto y de su color natural, la piel libre de tatuajes y tinturas, la cara sin maquillar, y vestido con su simple uniforme blanco que lo señalaba como Agente de la Paz. Su apariencia atraía las miradas constantemente. Mientras que Cornelia se había cambiado de ropa antes de bajar del tren a un vestido colorido, brilloso y muy escotado, además de calzarse una peluca, y Rufo se había cambiado de ropa también y aplicado generosas cantidades de maquillaje, él había olvidado que regresaba a un lugar donde la apariencia de los demás era el principal tema de conversación.

Incapaz de comunicarles a sus padres la fecha y hora de su llegada a causa del mal funcionamiento de las líneas telefónicas, Archimedes tuvo que tomar un taxi hasta su casa. Recién el tercer taxi al que le hizo señas aceptó llevarlo. Ir a cara lavada, vestido sencillamente y sin adornos aparentemente hacía desconfiar a los taxistas.

Llegó a su casa, se bajó, pagó el precio del viaje y mientras el taxi seguía su camino se tomó un momento para analizar el vecindario. Sus padres habían hecho pintar la casa, como hacían todos los años; en vez de verde musgo ahora las paredes eran rosa viejo. Las persianas y puertas ya no eran amarillas, sino púrpura, y el techo había pasado de azul a negro. Todo el vecindario estaba cambiado; la casa de los Settlemeyer había pasado de fucsia a aguamarina, la de los Thompson era lila en vez de celeste, y la de los Swansen era roja en lugar de beige. Era raro regresar y encontrar todo tan, tan diferente.

Tuvo que tocar el timbre. La tarjeta magnética que hacía las veces de llave estaba estropeada después del año sin usarla, o sólo desconfigurada, y no servía. Su mamá fue quien le abrió la puerta.

—Hola, ¿en qué puedo…? —parpadeó un par de veces antes de sonreír enormemente—. ¡Archie! —chilló, lanzándose a sus brazos.

Él tampoco la había reconocido de inmediato. Su mamá tenía ahora una melena de rulos color morado intenso hasta los hombros en vez de las múltiples pequeñas trenzas anaranjadas hasta la cintura que él recordaba. Las pecas que se había hecho implantar en la nariz y los pómulos habían desaparecido, sólo para ser reemplazadas por un artístico lunar en forma de estrella en la mejilla izquierda y uno en forma de medialuna en la derecha.

—Hola, Cassie —saludó con voz trémula, devolviendo el abrazo.

Su madre, Cassandra Silverfall, se había negado siempre a que él la llamara "mamá" o cualquier otra variante ("mami", "ma", "madre", todo eso estaba mal visto). Decía que ser una madre la hacía sentir vieja, y si había algo que ella buscaba evitar a toda costa, era la vejez. De modo que desde niño, Archimedes la había llamado "Cassie", y ella a él, "Archie". Vivir junto a ella había sido como ser criado por una niña grande, que adoraba las fiestas y detestaba las responsabilidades. No había sido una mala madre (o no–madre, si se quiere), casi toda la gente del Capitolio era así.

—Tienes un aspecto… raro —opinó Cassie, deshaciendo el abrazo y estudiando a su hijo con la cabeza ladeada sobre el hombro derecho, aunque sin soltarlo—. Tan… incoloro.

—Los Distritos no tienen mucho colorido —se encogió de hombros Archimedes, sonriente.

—Supongo —se encogió de hombros Cassie, dubitativa. Al momento siguiente, su rostro se iluminó con una gran sonrisa—. ¿A que no sabes? ¡Volví a casarme!

Archimedes suspiró. Cassie se había casado cinco veces en veinte años, siempre usando la fórmula del _usum_, el matrimonio temporal que duraba tres años, no requería testigos al momento del enlace, no conllevaba responsabilidades económicas ni morales y podía disolverse con un simple trámite que tardaba media hora en completarse. Sólo una vez se había unido en matrimonio utilizando el _coemptio_, el casamiento que obligaba a uno de los contrayentes a adoptar el apellido del otro (si el hombre tomaba el de su esposa o la mujer el de su marido era algo que se decidía de común acuerdo), exigía presentar cinco testigos al momento de contraerlo, convertía en bienes comunes a ambos miembros de la pareja los que se adquirieran durante el matrimonio (al igual que las deudas que se contrajeran…), no terminaba automáticamente pasado un cierto lapso de tiempo y exigía una trámite más complejo para ser anulado.

Existía aún una tercera forma de matrimonio que el Capitolio reconocía, llamada _confarreatio_. Se la consideraba la más antigua y muchos pensaban que estaba obsoleta, pero de vez en cuando aún había parejas que se decidían por esta forma de unión. En este caso, el apellido del marido y de la esposa se unían para formar una nueva palabra, hecha con partes de ambos apellidos, y que pasaba a ser el nuevo apellido de la pareja. Hacían falta diez testigos que fuesen ciudadanos plenos, sin antecedentes penales y considerados respetables, para que el enlace tuviese validez. Todos los bienes, el dinero y las deudas (si las hubiese) de la pareja pasaban a ser propiedad compartida, tanto los que se tenían al casarse como los que se acumulaban con el paso del tiempo. Si uno de los novios tenía hijos, lo habitual era que el otro los adoptara. Además, se exigía fidelidad, compromiso con el otro, ayudarlo y protegerlo "en la salud y la enfermedad, la pobreza y la riqueza, la gloria y la desdicha", y por si fuera poco, esta forma de matrimonio se consideraba que debía durar "hasta que la Muerte los separe". Existía, como no podía ser de otra manera en el Capitolio, el _difarreatio_, el divorcio civil para quienes se hubiesen casado siguiendo las costumbres del _confarreatio_, pero eran divorcios costosos y complejos que podían demorar años en ser resueltos.

Cassie, como queda dicho, se había casado cinco veces siguiendo las costumbres del _usum_, y una vez las del _coemptio_: una sola vez, la primera, siendo muy joven y estando muy enamorada de Aemilius Winter, un joven heredero tan atractivo y enamorado de ella como ella lo estaba de él. Fue ese matrimonio el que dio origen a Archimedes. Duró apenas algo más de seis años; Cassie Silverfall y Aemilius Winter siguieron caminos separados cuando Archimedes acababa de cumplir cinco años. Desde entonces, Cassie había tenido como principal hobbie casarse, casarse con pompa y fanfarria, con fiestas imponentes en las que tiraba la casa por la ventana.

—¡Sólo espera a conocerlo! —canturreó Cassie, sonriente—. Él es maravilloso. Es el gran amor de mi vida… No sé cómo no nos encontramos antes, somos perfectos el uno para el otro…

Archimedes contuvo un rodar de ojos mientras Cassie lo arrastraba al interior de su casa. Era evidente que no llevaba casada más de un mes, y estaba todavía bajo los efectos de la complacencia resultante de una gran fiesta que había ido bien. Hasta donde él recordaba, todos y cada uno de los maridos de su mamá habían sido el amor de su vida… al menos durante los primeros meses.

.

Su nuevo padrastro era un hombre tan agradable como podía ser cualquier ciudadano del Capitolio, absorto en sí mismo, obsesionado con su apariencia, ignorante de cómo eran realmente los Distritos y embobado en su nueva esposa. No es que fuese una mala persona, pero Archimedes realmente no tenía mucho tema de conversación en común con él.

Junto con su nuevo padrastro, Archimedes recibió una nueva tanda de hermanastros: tres, en esta ocasión, llamados Cicero, Cinna y Annia. Cicero y Cinna tenían la misma madre, mientras que Annia era medio hermana de los otros dos. Cicero era un jugador 'profesional' de cartas (el póker era su especialidad, pero cualquier juego de naipes que apostaba dinero le venía bien) que pasaba de millonario a mendigo y de vuelta a adinerado en cuestión de horas; en medio de todo eso se las arreglaba para pagar sus cuentas. Cinna trabajaba en una tienda, diseñando y creando ropas; parecía un hombre tranquilo, absorto en su trabajo. Annia sólo tenía quince años y estaba recluida en una escuela de internado, porque ni su padre ni su madre conseguían que ella ni obedeciera ni respetara ni hiciera caso en modo alguno a nadie; Archimedes sintió una inmediata simpatía por ella.

.

Las tres semanas de vacaciones se le pasaron volando a Archimedes. Le había llevado casi una semana volver a acostumbrarse a los ruidos, los olores, las luces y los colores del Capitolio. Las dos semanas restantes las pasó sintiéndose raro, como un exiliado en su propio hogar.

Los amigos que había tenido antes de su forzado exilio lo habían olvidado por la mayor parte o lo juzgaron de inmediato por su falta de sentido de la moda y por no dar una mísera fiesta. Dos de ellos habían muerto durante el año que Archimedes había estado ausente: uno en, oficialmente, un accidente automovilístico (extraoficialmente, una carrera ilegal de automóviles); el otro se había roto el cuello (resultante de caerse de un segundo piso cuando escapaba de la casa de su amante por el balcón cuando llegó el marido).

Su madre seguía embobada con su nuevo marido, y aunque estaba pendiente de Archimedes todo el tiempo, estaba más interesada en hablar _sobre _él que hablar _con _él o que dejarlo hablar a él. Su padre, que diez días antes de que Archimedes arribara al Capitolio había festejado una solemne fiesta de compromiso con la sobrina en segundo grado de un concuñado del Presidente Snow, se sentía casi el Presidente en persona y estaba construyendo cuidadosamente una ambiciosa carrera política en la que un hijo díscolo exiliado al Distrito 12 no tenía demasiada cabida. Padre e hijo se habían encontrado un par de veces y mantenido un diálogo de sordos en el que Aemilius Winter había alardeado de todos sus contactos políticos y Archimedes Winter había narrado cuán pobres eran y cuán descorazonadoramente resignados estaban los habitantes del Distrito 12.

De hecho, todos en el Capitolio estaban convencidos de que sabían cómo eran los Distritos, de manera que a nadie le interesaba escuchar lo que Archimedes tenía para contar al respecto. Más de una persona había llegado a reírse y a decirle que él estaba totalmente equivocado, sin importar que los demás conocían al Distrito 12 por los programas de televisión y que Archimedes había estado ahí en persona.

.


	7. Vuelta a casa

**Cosas que me pertenecen: **una lista de veinticuatro textos, entre novelas, cuentos y antologías poéticas, que voy a tener que leer antes de noviembre... gracias, Literatura Española II.

**Cosas que no me pertenecen: **_Los Juegos del Hambre_. *suspiro* ¿Pueden creer que volví a pedir los derechos de regalo, ésta vez para Pascua, y en cambio recibí chocolate? En fin...

* * *

**Capítulo Siete: De vuelta a casa**

Regresar al Distrito 12 fue una especie de alivio. Aunque Archimedes no esperaba ansiosamente regresar a un lugar donde solía no haber luz eléctrica, había que calentar el agua sobre la cocina a carbón para bañarse y en el que era posible degustar entrañas de comadreja fritas, el Capitolio le parecía insoportable después del año de paz en el Distrito 12.

Su padre lo despidió (no en público, desde luego, sino la noche anterior) con la promesa de hacer lo posible por mejorar su situación. Su madre lo despidió con un fuerte abrazo, llanto de a litros y una decena de maletas con ropa y comida, porque era sabido que el Distrito 12 está habitado por unos salvajes que andan semidesnudos y comen todo crudo. Lo bastante sabio como para saber qué batallas están perdidas antes de pelearlas, Archimedes no la corrigió sino que le agradeció por todo y prometió no olvidarse de ella.

Sus hermanastros le dieron regalos, como correspondía hacer de acuerdo a las costumbres del Capitolio con las nuevas adiciones a la familia. Cicero le regaló tres juegos de naipes diferentes, con los que con ligeras variaciones podía jugar a casi cualquier juego de cartas habido y por haber. Cinna, que había oído a Archimedes narrando el terrible frío que hacía en el Distrito 12 en invierno, le regaló un magnífico abrigo gris oscuro, de corte sencillo y clásico, mucho más confortable que las ostentosas capas de piel del uniforme de los Agentes de la Paz. Annia, que estaba intentando convencer a sus padres de que se había enmendado y que era ahora una chica dulce y encantadora, le regaló una fotografía de la nueva familia ensamblada, colocada en un elaborado marco de madera decorado con florcitas y mariposas que ella misma había pintado. El verdadero regalo, le susurró Annia a Archimedes, estaba detrás de la fotografía, dentro del marco: una lista de los nombres y teléfonos de sus amigas, conocidas y compañeras de clases que estarían encantadas de presumir de haber salido con un Agente de la Paz.

Archimedes tuvo que corresponder los regalos con otros, de manera que Cicero recibió una ficha de póker con valor cien sextercios, que agradeció mucho.

Encontrar un buen regalo para Cinna fue bastante más complicado. El hombre era tan reservado y tan conservador en el vestir que Archimedes honestamente se rompió la cabeza largo y tendido buscando un regalo significativo. Oh, lo que se regalaba no podía ser algo común y corriente, eso sería visto como un insulto: tenía que ser algo significativo, importante. O al menos, caro.

La solución llegó de la manera más inesperada. Cinna tenía en su estudio, a modo de objeto decorativo, un pequeño brasero de hierro fundido, muy ornamentado, similar a los que en el Distrito 12 se usaban para mantener calientes los líquidos o para calentarse las manos o los pies. El joven sastre había comentado que había adquirido el brasero con la esperanza de adaptarlo para que funcionara con biocombustible, pero debido al diseño no había sido posible, y no había forma de conseguir carbón en el Capitolio.

Era una cuestión que Archimedes no se había planteado realmente: nadie en el Capitolio usaba carbón para calefaccionar y mucho menos para cocinar. La asfixia por dióxido de carbono era un peligro demasiado serio, al igual que los incendios causados por estufas y braseros desatendidos; además, el hollín del carbón ensuciaba demasiado para el gusto capitolino. El carbón extraído del Distrito 12 se usaba en los hogares de los Distritos, y para poner en marcha alguna máquina antigua y muchas veces reparada y reciclada en los Distritos.

Al menos Archimedes tenía el problema resuelto ahora, aunque cómo introducir una bolsa de carbón en el Capitolio era todavía una incógnita. Finalmente, Archimedes llamó a Darius y le pidió que le enviara una bolsa de lona con el paquete de carbón oculto entre los harapos más miserables y sucios que pudiera conseguir. Darius se revolcó de la risa ante la idea de alguien del Capitolio desenvolviendo un paquete de carbón de entre un montón de harapos, y Archimedes tampoco lo corrigió de pensar que era una broma.

Annia oficialmente fue a pasar un día con él fuera de la escuela, visitando un parque de atracciones; en realidad la chica recibió un puñado de dinero y tras prometer solemnemente que se encontrarían en ocho horas, los dos tomaron caminos diferentes por el resto del día. Annia adoraba por completo a su nuevo hermanastro, y Archimedes también le tenía cariño a la chica, ¡le recordaba tanto a como había sido él a esa edad!

.

No del todo sorprendentemente, Cornelia no regresó al Distrito 12 con ellos. Durante su visita al Capitolio se había reencontrado con un antiguo amor de su adolescencia y en cuestión de días habían descubierto que eran almas gemelas. Los dos se habían casado mediante la fórmula del _coemptio_, lo que le daba cierta seriedad a la unión, y ella ahora estaba felizmente instalada en un trabajo de oficina.

Rufo escuchó la noticia con una expresión de envidia tan extrema que Archimedes casi esperaba que en cualquier momento la cara se le volviese verde. Archimedes, por su parte, sólo suspiró aliviado. No tener a Cornelia alrededor sería un cambio agradable; Purnia tendría bastante más paz y tranquilidad sin la maniática leguleya respirándole en la nuca.

.

Comenzó un nuevo año en el Distrito 12 para el Agente de la Paz Archimedes Winter. Le quedaban diecinueve por delante.

Archimedes había quedado abreviado a Kim, había perdido la mayor parte de su acento capitolino, tenía las uñas sucias de carbón y su nuevo plato favorito era estofado de ardilla. Había apadrinado en cierta manera extraoficial al pequeño Daylan Winter, un vivaracho bebé que reía al ver venir a _Kim_.

Prácticamente toda la comida que su madre le había hecho llevar había acabado en el orfanato, excepto un par de cosas que comió él y una bolsa de golosinas que recibió Rory Hawthorne. Los niños y sus cuidadores necesitaban los alimentos más que él, y sin un refrigerador donde guardarla, la comida de todos modos se hubiese echado a perder rápidamente.

La mayor parte del contenido de las maletas de ropa, que con tan buena intención y tan mal criterio Cassie había empaquetado para su hijo, acabó en el Quemador, canjeada a lo largo de varias semanas por todo tipo de cosas, desde comida hasta una frazada de retazos y un almohadón. Aunque ridículas para estándares del Distrito 12, las prendas eran nuevas y de buena calidad. La gente opinaba que no era cuestión de despreciar un abrigo de gruesa tela de lana, acolchado con suaves fibras sintéticas y forrado de seda sólo porque susodicho abrigo era color amarillo canario. En todo caso, ése era un problema menor que un poco de tintura a base de plantas resolvía en cuestión de horas.

Era divertido reconocer en los diversos habitantes las ropas modificadas: los pantalones violeta eran ahora negros y alguien les había quitado las puntillas; la camisa turquesa con dibujos de pececitos era ahora azul y sólo se distinguían unas manchas abstractas más oscuras donde habían estado los peces; la larga bufanda roja con dibujos de flores amarillas había sido convertida en dos bufandas más cortas que usaban un par de hermanitas.

.

Cuando llegaron los 72os. Juegos del Hambre, Archimedes alias "Kim" los recibió con cara seria y un nudo en el estómago. Había llegado a conocer bastante bien a los habitantes del lugar en el año y medio que llevaba ahí, y ver marchar a dos de los niños sabiendo que era muy poco posible que al menos uno de ellos regresara no se sentía nada bien.

Darius tenía su propio sistema para soportar los Juegos, consistente en poner cara seria cuando estaba en compañía de alguien más o cuando había cámaras de televisión presentes, y en aporrear una bolsa de tela rellena de arena sujeta a un poste en cuanto se quedaba solo. No era quizás el modo óptimo de hacer las cosas, pero le servía a él, y Archimedes descubrió que no era una mala manera para aliviar estrés.

Llegó el día de la Cosecha, temido y odiado a la vez. Abenarthy estaba borracho, como de costumbre en esa fecha; la escolta Effie Trinkett era la única que sonreía y lucía alegre en medio de un mar de caras apesadumbradas. Darius tenía las manos vendadas bajo los guantes del uniforme: se había dejado los nudillos en carne viva aporreando la improvisada bolsa de boxeo.

La señorita Trinkett se adelantó, sonriendo y disfrutando de su momentáneo estrellato, a sacar el nombre de la chica.

—¡Clivia Meryton!

Archimedes cerró los ojos un momento y apretó la mandíbula, forzándose a no emitir sonido. Conocía a la familia. Los Meryton eran una pareja conocida en todo el Distrito 12 por su asombrosa fertilidad. En veinticuatro años de matrimonio habían tenido veintiséis hijos (gemelas idénticas y dos veces trillizos entre ellos), veintitrés de los cuales aún vivían. En cierta manera, la gente opinaba que sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que le tocara a uno de los chicos Meryton ir a morir al Capitolio. Simplemente, eran tantos que a alguno le _tenía_ que tocar.

Clivia Meryton se adelantó, temblando como una hoja pero sin derramar una lágrima, mientras la gente murmuraba su pesar. Y ya era el turno del chico.

—¡Donald Sturm!

Archimedes sintió como si lo hubiesen golpeado en medio del estómago y lo hubiesen dejado sin una gota de aire en los pulmones. Donald se adelantó a pasitos tambaleantes, el aturdimiento y la incredulidad patentes en cada rasgo, hasta pararse junto a Clivia.

Donald Sturm… era Donnie. El chico que había estado borracho, llorando por un amor perdido, y al que Archimedes había ayudado a llegar hasta su casa al principio de su estadía en el Distrito 12. El hijo de la boticaria. El chico que lo saludaba con respetuosa admiración cada vez que se encontraban…

.

Si a Archimedes le quedaba algún cariño, respeto o admiración por los Juegos del Hambre, murieron junto con Donnie cuando el chico fue apuñalado treinta y cuatro veces mientras dormía.

Sus ya muertos sentimientos positivos por los Juegos fueron sepultados junto con Clivia cuando el cuerpo roto de la chica, que había sido empujada por la empinada ladera de una montaña y tenía tantos huesos rotos que los comentaristas del Capitolio se aburrieron de enumerarlos, fue devuelto al Distrito 12 para su funeral y posterior entierro.

.

Aunque estaba total, completa y absolutamente prohibido para los Agentes de la Paz contraer matrimonio con un habitante de los Distritos, el concubinato era tolerado, aunque mal visto. Se suponía que los Agentes de la Paz constituían una especie de casta especial que no se rebajaba a unirse a los simplones hombres y mujeres que habitaban los Distritos.

Como todas las leyes, en el Distrito 12 la prohibición pesaba poco. Legalmente no había permiso para contraer matrimonio, pero cada cual vivía con quien se le antojaba y sólo las viejas beatas se consideraban con derecho de opinar. Como de todos modos el rito más reconocido entre la gente era el Tueste, más que el trámite civil de ir a firmar un papel al Edificio de Justicia, de todos modos el matrimonio civil tenía un estatus relativo. Era visto como necesario para que a la nueva pareja se le asignara una de las precarias viviendas que el Estado daba a sus súbditos, pero el verdadero peso emocional y social estaba en el Tueste.

Eso se lo había explicado Candy, una de las _chicas trabajadoras_ como se definían ellas mismas. Darius las llamaba _princesas del Quemador_. El padre de Archimedes las habría llamado algo derogatorio e insultante, pero eso al joven Agente de la Paz le importaba poco.

Su relación con Candy (ése no era su nombre real, sino su "nombre de guerra", pero era suficiente) había comenzado como una transacción común y corriente. Archimedes le preguntó cuánto cobraba, ella le dio un precio, regatearon, se pusieron de acuerdo, él le pagó la mitad por adelantado, los dos se retiraron a una de las minúsculas habitaciones que había en el fondo del Quemador (en perpendicular de donde estaba el bar clandestino), pasada una hora él le pagó el resto, se despidieron y cada cual siguió su camino.

Eso había sido casi un año antes, por el tiempo en que Archimedes recién se enteró que el Quemador existía. Los dos se habían visto cada tanto, más o menos regularmente, durante el resto del período antes de que Archimedes tuviese vacaciones. Con el paso del tiempo, Archimedes pagaba puntualmente, y ya no regateaba el precio. Candy empezó a tácitamente esperarlo los días y en los horarios en que él solía aparecer por allí, y cuando Archimedes dejó de regatear, ella puso el precio que solían acordar.

Al cabo de un tiempo, dejó de tratarse sólo de sexo, aunque seguía habiendo mucho de eso. En una ocasión en que Archimedes había estado sintiéndose particularmente miserable debido a un caso en que había tenido de intervenir (un incendio había destruido una vivienda y matado a los habitantes, una pareja de ancianos que vivía allí con sus tres pequeñas nietas), Candy le había ayudado.

—Esto no va a resultar si estás tan tenso —le dijo frunciendo el ceño—. Ven. Voy a darte un masaje que te va a dejar flojo y relajado como un trapo de cocina.

El masaje lo dejó relajado, quizás no tan flojo como un trapo de cocina, pero suficiente para un ser humano. Cuando estaba bastante más tranquilo, ella se atrevió a preguntarle, y Archimedes acabó volcándole su corazón. Sobre la anciana que no habían podido salvar, a la que le había caído encima parte del techo. La niña con el cuerpo tan quemado que la sanadora Everdeen no pudo hacer nada, y que murió unas horas después del resto de su familia, entre terribles dolores. El anciano que había conseguido salir, pero regresó a buscar a su esposa y sus nietas, y no había conseguido escapar una segunda vez. Las dos pequeñas que habían muerto carbonizadas, donde sólo habían podido reconocer cuál de ellas era cuál por el tamaño…

—Eres un tipo raro —opinó Candy, sin dejar de masajearlo—. A la mayoría de los Agentes de la Paz no les importa tanto la gente. Menos a los Agentes de la Paz que vienen del Capitolio.

—¿Gracias? —medio sonrió Archimedes, con una mueca que tenía algo de dolorosa.

—En serio. Eres de los pocos que va a durar —profetizó Candy—. La mayoría de los capitolinos piden el traslado anticipado, o renuncian. Pero en tu caso… eres un tipo raro. En el buen sentido, pero _raro_.

Archimedes sólo sonrió y cerró los ojos. Era el elogio más insólito que le habían hecho nunca, pero a la vez uno de los mejores.

En otra ocasión, Archimedes fue a 'visitar' a Candy sólo para encontrarse con que la chica tenía un ojo en compota y cantidad de moretones en los brazos y la cara. Un cliente malhumorado había descargado su frustración en el cuerpo de la muchacha.

—No es nada —se encogió ella de hombros, antes de esbozar una sonrisa maliciosa—. Deberías haber visto cómo quedó él.

Archimedes se negó a minimizar las heridas. En cambio, llevó (casi arrastró) a la chica a ver a la sanadora Everdeen, que le preparó unas cremas para ayudar a la cicatrización y una mezcla especial de hierbas y compresas de agua fría para desinflamar los golpes. Pese a las protestas de Candy, los chillidos y casi pataleos, Archimedes le pagó a la sanadora de su bolsillo.

—¡No soy algún tipo de chiquilla malcriada del Capitolio que necesita que vayas a rescatarla…! —siseó Candy, furiosa.

—No, eres una chica herida que necesita que la cuiden —corrigió Archimedes—. Pero yo no sé ni cómo vendar un raspón en el dedo, de manera que hago lo más inteligente: contratar a alguien que sepa qué hacer.

La hija menor de la sanadora Everdeen, una niña rubia de diez años llamada Primrose que mezclaba hierbas curativas con la naturalidad de alguien que lo había hecho durante toda la vida, no pudo evitar una risita.

—Los raspones en los dedos no se vendan, señor Archimedes —lo corrigió la niña, con una sonrisa amable—. Se desinfectan con agua hervida y unas gotas de extracto de hierba de la sangre.

—Lo dicho: dejo el tema en manos de quienes saben qué hay que hacer —confirmó Archimedes, señalando con un gesto de la mano a Primrose, que se sonrojó de satisfacción.

A regañadientes, Candy aceptó los cuidados, aunque se negó a aceptar la paga que Archimedes le ofrecía si no iba a pasar nada entre ellos. El Agente de la Paz no tuvo más remedio que aceptar que la joven tenía un cierto sentido del orgullo y lo dejó pasar.

Al regresar de sus vacaciones en el Capitolio, Archimedes reservó para Candy un tapado de piel sintética azul que su madre le había empaquetado y que él no pensaba usar en el Distrito 12 ni aunque la opción fuese andar desnudo, y se lo regaló a su 'amiga'. Tras aclararle que no pretendía un descuento ni un canje, y que sólo se lo había regalado porque le pareció algo que a ella podría venirle bien, Candy lo aceptó, aún confundida por que el regalo fuese eso y nada más que eso, un regalo.

Un par de semanas más tarde, Archimedes estaba volviendo a vestirse cuando Candy le alcanzó una botellita con un encogimiento de hombros, diciendo que pensaba que podría gustarle. La poco aparente botella contenía un estupendo jerez que Archimedes saboreó en pequeñas copas, haciéndolo durar un largo tiempo. Él no sabía de dónde lo había obtenido ella, y sabía que no sería apropiado preguntar.

Al contrario que otros habitantes del Distrito, Candy optó por dejar el tapado de piel del color azul original. No sólo eso, sino que lo usaba para ir a trabajar al Quemador. Lo que hubiese debido ser chocante en un ambiente como ése se convirtió en su signo, su emblema. La gente comenzó a llamarla Blue Candy, algo que ella aceptaba con una sonrisa complacida.

.

Pasados los Juegos, llegó el invierno una vez más. Nuevamente fue frío, pero mucho menos duro que el año pasado, y al menos este año las vías no fueron bloqueadas por la nieve. De hecho, apenas si nevó ese año, algo que tampoco estaba tan mal.

Pasó el invierno. Augustus Fireberry, alias Gus, un viejo y cómodo Agente de la Paz, se jubiló por fin y regresó a vivir al Capitolio. Antes de partir repartió la mayor parte de cuanto tenía entre los Agentes de la Paz que se quedaban en el Distrito 12; Archimedes heredó una gruesa alfombra hecha de retazos. Él siempre había tratado a Gus con respeto, llamándolo "señor", y eso evidentemente complacía al otro hombre.

Llegó el Tour de la Victoria, y pasó sin pena ni gloria. La recepción fue tan modesta como había sido el año anterior, sólo que esta vez el Vencedor se emborrachó en lugar de atiborrarse hasta vomitar.

Una vez más, llegaron las vacaciones. Archimedes empezó a averiguar si no podía pasarlas en el Distrito 12, donde ya se sentía mucho más en casa que en el Capitolio, sólo para enterarse que no, que estaba obligado bajo pena de perder su rango y su puesto a reportarse en el Capitolio. De manera que, suspirando y a regañadientes, Archimedes volvió a embarcarse en el tren junto con Rufo, que lo ignoraba con fría profesionalidad.

Las vacaciones pasaron sin demasiadas novedades. Cassie, su mamá, aún estaba casada con el mismo hombre que el año pasado, pero el matrimonio había perdido la novedad y comenzaba a dar muestras de estar queriendo acabar aún antes de los tres años que ese tipo de uniones duraban legalmente. Sus amigos se habían convertido oficialmente en algo así como examigos, que ya ni siquiera lo saludaban al cruzárselo en la calle.

En cuanto a sus hermanastros, Cicero de momento estaba prófugo. Una serie de partidas mal jugadas, o sólo contra jugadores más hábiles que él, lo habían dejado en la más completa bancarrota, además de debiendo sumas de múltiples dígitos. El plan de Cicero era desaparecer por un tiempo, volver a ganar el dinero necesario para pagar las deudas y volver a la legalidad cuando su cabeza dejara de tener precio.

Cinna seguía trabajando en la boutique creando todo tipo de ropas, pero estaba pensando en independizarse y poner un local por su cuenta. Su jefe, intuyendo esto, le había ofrecido un contrato exclusivo de quince años por una suma astronómica, todo con tal que Cinna siguiera trabajando para él en vez de convertirse en competencia. Cinna no había firmado todavía, indeciso.

Annia había logrado lo que tres generaciones de niñas y jovencitas recluidas en la escuela de internado a la que la habían desterrado no habían conseguido: evadirse. Lo interesante fue que no lo había hecho escalando una pared, escabulléndose entre unos arbustos, o descolgándose por una serie de sábanas anudadas a través de la ventana de su cuarto. Oh, no, Annia tenía clase para escapar: había seducido a un profesor serio, casado y treinta años mayor que ella, junto al cual se había fugado. Hasta el momento los detectives privados contratados por los padres de la chica no habían encontrado a la pareja de fugitivos, que llevaba quince días desaparecida del mapa.

.

Considerando todo, la visita de Archimedes al Capitolio no fue del todo terrible. Estaba haciendo realmente buenas migas con Cinna, alguien que para ser tan callado la mayor parte del tiempo podía ser insaciablemente curioso cuando un tema lo apasionaba lo suficiente, y de momento la vida en el Distrito 12 lo tenía fascinado. Archimedes se quedaba casi ronco de tanto hablar sobre el Quemador, la sopa misteriosa de la anciana Sae, los dos jóvenes cazadores furtivos y la vez que atraparon un ciervo, sobre que la sanadora Everdeen que podía exprimir el pus de un absceso sin que se le moviera un pelo pero chillaba al ver una araña, sobre Abenarthy y lo peligroso que era despertarlo de una resaca porque el viejo Vencedor dormía con un cuchillo en la mano y su primera reacción era dar estocadas, las mil recetas increíbles para aprovechar el pan viejo y los secretos sobre cómo debía prepararse la carne de ardilla en oposición a la de liebre, las memorables borracheras de Cray (sobre todo aquella mañana en que lo encontraron tirado en la plaza, vestido sólo con calzoncillos y la capa de piel del uniforme, roncando en medio de un charco de su propia baba)…

Cinna lo escuchaba durante horas, haciendo preguntas de vez en cuando, pero la mayor parte del tiempo sólo escuchando con suma atención mientras trabajaba.

.


	8. Felicidades, has sido transferido

**Cosas que me pertenecen: **una cierta fobia a la espinaca. Durante años, cada vez que mi mamá preparaba canelones de verdura yo comía panqueques con dulce de leche.

**Cosas que no me** **pertenecen: **los derechos de autor de _Los Juegos del Hambre_. Ya quisiera yo... pero, no son míos; escribo sin fines de lucro y sólo por diversión.

* * *

.

**Capítulo Ocho: Felicidades, has sido transferido**

.

Excepto por las horas pasadas en compañía de Cinna, Archimedes estuvo feliz de regresar al tranquilo Distrito 12 en cuanto sus vacaciones terminaron. Ya empezaba a amargarse con el conocimiento que una mayor antigüedad entre los Agentes de la Paz se traducía en más tiempo de vacaciones… Archimedes sonrió ligeramente al comprender que él debía ser el único Agente de la Paz que no deseaba tener más vacaciones de las estrictamente necesarias. Por un momento, se preguntó qué hacía Darius a lo largo de sus mandatorias vacaciones, considerando lo alejado que estaba de su familia.

Para su sorpresa, junto con él y Rufo viajaban al Distrito 12 tres otras personas vestidas con los uniformes de los Agentes de la Paz.

—Disculpen, ¿van al Distrito 12? —quiso saber Archimedes. Era una pregunta bastante estúpida, porque el tren sólo iba del Capitolio al Distrito 12, pero era la manera más cortés en que Archimedes pudo pensar de preguntarles qué estaban haciendo ahí.

—Sí —respondió secamente una mujer de pelo castaño muy corto. Su cara estaba salpicada de pequeñas cicatrices, como las que quedaban por un par de semanas cuando algún tipo de implante era removido de la piel.

—Somos Agentes de la Paz —explicó otra mujer, más joven, con luminosos ojos verdes y cabello rubio ondulado—. Completamos el Curso de Entrenamiento la semana pasada, y ahora vamos a nuestro primer destino, el Distrito 12.

En realidad, se corrigió Archimedes, no tenía nada tan sorprendente que hubiese nuevos reclutas: Cornelia había dejado el trabajo y Augustus estaba jubilado, esos puestos necesitan ser cubiertos. Era su turno de ser el conocedor del lugar, y los novatos eran otros. Rufo, que se sentía muy por encima de esos despreciables principiantes, se había encerrado en su compartimento dormitorio tras dejar en claro cuán superior era él en todos los sentidos.

Livia, Agrippina y Albio eran los chicos nuevos. Lo de "chicos" era relativo en el mejor de los casos, por otra parte: Livia tenía dieciocho años recién cumplidos, pero Agrippina debía rondar los treinta y cinco, la edad máxima permitida al enrolarse. Albio estaba a mitad de los veinte. Cada uno de ellos tenía también su historia, y no dudaron en compartirla con Archimedes al enterarse que iban a ser colegas.

Livia provenía de una de las zonas consideradas 'pobres' en el Capitolio, que eran lujosas en términos de los Distritos, pero para estándares del Capitolio sus habitantes eran casi indigentes. Siendo una de seis hijos, una cantidad desmesurada para el Capitolio, Livia aprendió pronto a valerse por sí sola y a luchar por lo que quería. Aunque fue cuidadosa al mencionarlo, la joven claramente estaba forjando una carrera político–militar, y qué mejor que empezar en los escalafones más bajos y ascender, lento pero seguro, hasta las más altas esferas. Sus calificaciones del entrenamiento la hubiesen debido enviar a un Distrito mejor, pero debido a algún tipo de manejo político, había acabado en el Distrito 12. Archimedes tuvo que admitirlo, la chica tenía ambición y era organizada… probablemente llegaría lejos, aún con tejes y manejes políticos entorpeciéndole el camino.

Agrippina era una mujer de actitud y aspecto amargado, tres veces divorciada y dos veces viuda, cuyos seis hijos habían muerto sucesivamente en la infancia a causa de una rara enfermedad estomacal. Sus familiares y vecinos se habían convencido que era _yeta_, que ella tenía sobre sí la mala suerte y que podía transmitírsela a otros que la rodeaban, de manera que nadie la quería ni cerca, por si acaso. Resentida, Agrippina había optado por exiliarse, en la esperanza que una ausencia de veinte años los convenciera que ella no era un peligro para la felicidad y prosperidad ajenas.

Albio era bastante más callado que las dos mujeres, o era sólo que las otras dos cotorreaban tanto que él no tenía mucha oportunidad de hablar mucho. Aunque mantuvo sus explicaciones sobre la pérdida de la fortuna económica de su familia y mala suerte en su primer matrimonio de un modo muy vago, Archimedes al menos reconoció los síntomas de un adicto al _morphling _en plena desintoxicación de inmediato: el cuerpo muy flaco, la piel cerosa, los ojos enrojecidos, el temblor de las manos… Evidentemente, había más que sólo falta de dinero y un divorcio difícil detrás de las razones que habían impulsado a Albio a dejar el Capitolio.

Por supuesto, los novatos quisieron saber cómo era el Distrito 12 y qué podían esperar de su nuevo lugar de trabajo. Aunque intentó no asustarlos demasiado, Archimedes no edulcoró la realidad del Distrito; pero al igual que Darius había hecho con él, Archimedes se guardó la información sobre el Quemador, los cazadores furtivos y las destilerías clandestinas. En cambio, les contó sobre lo más aparente y práctico en lo inmediato: cuidado con la panadera porque suele equivocarse a su favor cuando da el vuelto, la señora Hawthorne es mejor lavandera que cualquier lavarropas automático, tenemos suerte si hay cuatro o cinco horas de electricidad por día, si no saben cocinar empiecen por preparar algo simple como huevos fritos o tostadas…

A pesar de su intento de no asustar a los recién llegados, estaba claro que los tres parecían creer que más que viajar al Distrito 12, estaban viajando en el tiempo de regreso a la Edad de Piedra.

.

Al llegar al Distrito 12, Archimedes bajó del tren con una ancha sonrisa. Albio, Agrippina y Livia bajaron con expresiones de cuidadosa curiosidad. Rufo descendió con la digna expresión de un mártir que sabe que se acerca su última hora y está dispuesto a afrontar los tormentos venideros con entereza.

Darius, Purnia y un Cray más borracho que sobrio los estaban esperando en la estación. Cray apenas pareció darse cuenta de que sus subordinados habían llegado, mientras que Purnia y Darius le dirigieron miradas confundidas a Archimedes.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —le preguntó Purnia, atónita.

—Buenos días a ti también —replicó Archimedes, sonriendo—. Da la casualidad que estoy asignado a este lugar.

—No, me refiero… ¿qué haces en el Distrito 12? —insistió ella.

—Trabajo aquí —respondió Archimedes, perdiendo la sonrisa.

—Hum, no… Te transfirieron —mencionó Darius, inseguro.

—¿Qué?

—Los papeles nos llegaron hace una semana. Estás asignado al Distrito 4.

Archimedes miró de Darius a Purnia y de Purnia a Darius, sin creerse del todo lo que acababa de oír. ¿Transferido al Distrito 4? ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Por qué? ¿Y por qué él no sabía anda de esto?

—Si es un chiste, esto no es gracioso —dijo Archimedes lentamente. Ni Darius ni Purnia reían.

—No es un chiste. Tengo los papeles en la oficina —respondió Purnia, frunciendo el entrecejo—. Recibimos tres nuevos Agentes, porque el Distrito perdió a tres… Cornelia Nest renunció, Augustus Fireberry se retiró, y a Archimedes Winter lo transfirieron. ¿En serio no tenías idea?

Archimedes sacudió la cabeza. Nadie le había dicho nada.

—Vamos hasta el Cuartel General, a ver si hoy funcionan los teléfonos y podemos resolver este embrollo… oh, los recién llegados —Purnia les prestó atención por primera vez—. Él es Darius, él es el Jefe Cray, yo soy Purnia, y ya conocen a Archimedes y Rufo. Darius, ¿les puedes dar la recorrida por el distrito mientras yo arreglo esto?

—Con todo gusto —sonrió Darius, un poquito maliciosamente. Estaba claro que él sí iba a disfrutar de asustar a los novatos.

.

—Entiendo. Muchas gracias. Sí. De acuerdo. Vamos a ver qué podemos hacer. Sí. Sí. Gracias. Adiós.

Purnia colgó el teléfono y cerró los ojos un momento antes de echarse hacia atrás en la silla, abrirlos de nuevo y enfrentar la mirada interrogadora de Archimedes, sentado frente a ella. Estaban en la oficina que en teoría correspondía a Cray y que en la práctica ocupaba Purnia, que era quien tenía las riendas del Distrito 12 en lo referente a los Agentes de la Paz.

—¿Asumo que tienes algún pariente llamado Aemilius Winter? —quiso saber ella.

—Mi padre —asintió Archimedes, más confundido que antes. ¿Qué tenía que ver su padre con el Distrito 4?

—Por pura casualidad, ¿es muy, muy rico? —preguntó Purnia por demás casualmente.

—En términos del Capitolio es adinerado, pero no escandalosamente rico. No después de que casi los arruiné a mi madre y a él —admitió Archimedes.

Purnia enarcó una ceja.

—Parte de la razón de tu destierro, imagino. Como sea, si tu padre no es asquerosamente rico, ¿puede ser que esté metido en política?

—Sí… está comprometido con una parienta política lejana del Presidente Snow. La última vez que hablé con él, tenía planes de hacerse elegir Miles Minoris del Bloque en que vive, y ascender a Miles Majoris lo antes posible —mencionó Archimedes.

Lo que en otros tiempos y lugares se había llamado alcalde o intendente y había regido para ciudades, se había convertido en el título de Miles Minoris, que era el responsable administrativo civil de los Bloques, compuestos de alrededor de un kilómetro cuadrado de territorio del Capitolio. El Miles Majoris era lo más cercano a lo que siglos atrás había sido un gobernador, ya que tenía bajo su dirección e indirecto control a diez Bloques, que formaban un Conjunto. A pesar de ser elegidos más o menos democráticamente entre los ciudadanos, los Miles Minoris respondían casi marcialmente ante los Miles Majoris, y éstos ante el Presidente. Como no había partidos políticos que sostuvieran ideas diferentes enfrentados en las elecciones, normalmente esta verticalidad se obedecía sin demasiados contratiempos, más que alguna rencilla personal.

—Supongo que eso responde a tu pregunta —suspiró Purnia—. Alguien llamado Aemilius Winter consiguió que te reasignaran al Distrito 4. Como todavía no pasaron los cinco años reglamentarios para que pidas un traslado, hubo una "medida excepcional" —Purnia marcó las comillas con los dedos—, lo que en dialecto Capitolino, y que esto quede entre nosotros, significa o que alguien puso una considerable pila de dinero sobre la mesa, o que alguien tiene influencia política que usó a tu favor.

Su padre había mencionado algo sobre que iba a "hacer algo para mejorar tu situación, hijo mío" en ese tono pomposo que había adoptado desde que su carrera política había empezado a despegar, pero Archimedes honestamente nunca había pensado que ese "hacer algo" significaría comprar su envío a otro Distrito.

—¿Qué puedo hacer? —preguntó Archimedes, asintiendo con la cabeza en comprensión.

Purnia lo miró con un poco de lástima.

—Empacar tus cosas. Se suponía que llegarías al Distrito 4 hace dos horas.

—¿Qué? —casi jadeó Archimedes, poniéndose de pie—. ¡No pueden… echarme!

—No están echándote, están reasignándote —le recordó Purnia con paciencia—. El Distrito 4 es un destino deseable entre los Agentes de la Paz. El clima es agradable, la población es tranquila, el nivel de vida es bastante bueno… un buen lugar, o al menos eso dicen.

—¿Pero cómo pueden reasignarme así, sin más? ¡Yo nunca pedí que me mandaran a otro lugar! —protestó Archimedes, empezando a desesperarse.

—No, alguien más intercedió en tu nombre, así es como funciona. El trámite tardó alrededor de un año en completarse… la designación quedó en firme dos días antes de que terminaran tus vacaciones en el Capitolio —explicó Purnia, revisando los papeles de membrete oficial que confirmaban el traslado—. La notificación, que debía llegarte en un plazo de tres días, te hubiese encontrado en el Capitolio de no ser que, como el Distrito 12 queda más lejos del Capitolio que el Distrito 4, ya habías abordado el tren que te dejó aquí.

—¿No hay nada que pueda hacer? —preguntó Archimedes, volviendo a sentase ante Purnia, sin importarle si la desesperación se filtraba en su voz—. ¿No puedes… es decir, no puede Cray negarme el traslado, o algo? ¿Qué tal si yo rechazo el traslado? Fue hecho sin mi consentimiento, eso debe contar para algo, ¿no?

Purnia le sonrió con tristeza.

—Si lo rechazas, te echan del trabajo. No tiene nada que ver con lo que creas o pienses al respecto; es más, se supone que deberías sentirte honrado por esta deferencia… estoy segura que a tu padre le costó una pequeña fortuna, o que está debiéndole un montón de favores a un montón de gente. Y no, Cray no puede hacer nada, y lamentablemente yo tampoco.

—Pero… pero… —tartamudeó Archimedes.

—Fue un placer tenerlo aquí, Agente Winter —le dijo Purnia en su tono más formal, que trataba de ocultar el nudo que ella parecía tener en la garganta—. Le deseo lo mejor en su próxima asignación.

.

El trayecto hacia su apartamento, inclusive subir los cinco tramos de escaleras, Archimedes lo sintió como una experiencia extracorporal. Era casi como si él no estuviese ahí, como si tuviese la cabeza en las nubes, como si las cosas pasaran a su alrededor sin tocarlo… Le recordó a esa vez que él y su amigo Odysseus habían mezclado una serie de drogas que por separado tenían efectos de lo más interesantes, ¡combinadas debían ser fantásticas! Y lo fueron por un par de horas…

Archimedes trató de no volver a los recuerdos de despertar en el hospital y enterarse que, después de una semana en coma, se había salvado por los pelos. Odysseus no había tenido tanta suerte: había sufrido muerte cerebral. Aunque las máquinas mantenían con vida al cuerpo, su cerebro era poco más que un mousse de materia gris. Una infección respiratoria acabó de matarlo unos meses más tarde, cuando sus pulmones debilitados por el tabaco no pudieron luchar contra una pulmonía.

Llegó hasta la puerta de su departamento con el mismo sentimiento de irrealidad. Darius lo estaba esperando en el marco, con una pequeña sonrisa triste.

—Ve a despedirte. Yo me ocupo de empacar tus cosas —le dijo el pelirrojo, dándole una palmada en el hombro—. Daylan querrá saber qué pasó con su 'Kim'. Y Blue Candy, al menos dile adiós. Sae también te tiene aprecio. Gale y Katniss deben estar por llegar al Quemador a esta hora. Los chicos Mellark están hoy en la panadería, la madre está en cama con gripe. Sally te estaba guardando una bolsa de caramelos de fruta en la tienda de dulces, ya sabes, tus favoritos, por esa vez que hablaste con su hijo cuando lo encontraste fumando hierba. Meryl Sturm, la boticaria, también querrá decirte adiós…

—¿No estabas con los novatos? —preguntó Archimedes, tratando de hablar a través del incómodo nudo en la garganta.

—Los mandé a desempacar primero. Estaban casi muertos después de subir las escaleras hasta el quinto piso, les tomará un rato revivir —medio sonrió Darius.

—Más vale que empaques prolijo —gruñó Archimedes, abriendo mucho los ojos para contener las estúpidas lágrimas que amenazaban con derramársele—. Y no andes husmeando.

—No prometo nada —replicó Darius con una sonrisa pícara que no ocultaba del todo su tristeza—. No voy a perderme esta oportunidad de enterarme de todos tus sucios secretos. Apuesto que tienes un diario íntimo escondido entre tus calzoncillos, ¿a que sí?

—No juzgues a los demás con tu misma vara —contestó Archimedes, sonriendo un poco.

—Ouch, me ofendes —Darius se llevó dramáticamente una mano al pecho—. ¿Yo, un diario íntimo?

—Suponiendo que siquiera sepas leer y escribir…

—¡Oh, lárgate! —medio rió Darius, dándole un pequeño empujón en dirección a las escaleras—. Tienes un distrito del que despedirte.

.

Esa noche, en el compartimento dormitorio del tren, Archimedes se permitió el llanto que llevaba toda la tarde conteniendo. La despedida había sido… peculiar. Cada vez que había dejado el Capitolio, su madre lo había despedido con llanto y regalos bienintencionados pero mayormente inútiles. Su padre lo había despedido con palabras pomposas y promesas que sonaban a consuelo.

La gente del Distrito 12 lo había despedido con palabras afectuosas en algunos casos, como las del chico Mellark, el menor. Ese Peeta sí que tenía un don con las palabras… Otros habían optado por los agradecimientos, como Sally la vendedora de golosinas, la anciana Sae, Gale Hawthorne, Purnia, Jill, y Rose Neverblue, la encargada del orfanato. Algunos no habían sabido bien qué decirle, como el Rick, un Agente de la Paz de mayor edad, y Katniss, la cazadora furtiva que a Archimedes siempre le recordaba a una animalito salvaje que dudaba entre huir y pelear. El pequeño Daylan Winter, su protegido en el orfanato, había llorado.

Prácticamente todos le habían hecho regalos. Gale le había murmurado un "gracias por todo" cargado de sentimiento y había empujado una bolsita de nueces en sus manos. Katniss, arisca como de costumbre, sólo había asentido y puesto en sus manos el trozo de tela en que estaban envueltas las fresas que usualmente le vendía a la hija del alcalde. Sae le había dado una porción extra grande de su guiso, sacado con el cucharón bien del fondo de la olla, con lo que su cuenco rebasaba de trozos de carne y verdura en lugar de la habitual consistencia más bien acuosa del preparado.

Blue Candy, su 'amiga' trabajadora de la profesión más vieja del mundo, lo había escuchado con el rostro pétreo. Sin rechistar, la chica había aceptado el puñado de dinero que Archimedes le había dado, algo que nunca antes había hecho… e hizo algo que Archimedes sintió como el regalo más importante de todos:

—Nessa. My nombre es Nessa Coleman —le confió.

Blue Candy había confiado en él con lo único privado que le quedaba: su verdadero nombre y apellido.

.

_Querida Purnia, _

_¿decías que el Distrito 4 es un destino deseable entre los Agentes de la Paz? Entonces debo ser la excepción a la regla. La gente es agradable y los demás Agentes de la Paz parecen buenas personas, pero tanta arena y el constante sonido de las olas van a volverme loco. _

_Si quieres que te describa este lugar, una palabra me basta: caliente. El Distrito 4 tiene exactamente dos temperaturas: Caluroso y Muy Caluroso. En el mes que llevo aquí tuvimos una tormenta, y ya me basta para decirte que si nunca más en mi vida oigo llover será demasiado pronto. Hubo tanto viento que, además del agua que caía, el mar se encrespó e inundó parte de las chozas. Hubo al menos cincuenta familias que perdieron todo lo que tenían, y a cuatro personas, entre ellas un niño, se los llevó el agua. Sólo recuperamos un cadáver. _

_Mi trabajo aquí consiste en dejarme asar vivo al sol mientras vomito mis propios intestinos por la borda. Es decir, debo supervisar un barco perlífero, a pleno sol, mientras el movimiento del barco me marea y me hace vomitar. No sé por qué insisten en mandarme justo a mí a supervisar a los pescadores de perlas. Entre el tiempo que paso tratando de evitar el sol para no volverme más rojo brillante de lo que ya estoy y el tiempo que paso doblado sobre el borde del barco vomitando, los pescadores podrían apropiarse de todas las perlas que encontrasen, que yo jamás me enteraría. Además, como no sé nadar, tengo pánico de caer al agua. Soy, en todos los sentidos, más un estorbo que una ayuda para esta gente. _

_No sé en qué rayos pensaba mi padre cuando decidió que mandarme aquí era una buena idea, y sin consultarme, además. Ya perdí la cuenta de cuántas veces me vino a la mente ese viejo dicho: el camino al Infierno está pavimentado de buenas intenciones. _

_Extraño la comida de Sae. Cuéntale, imagino que se enorgullecerá. No sé qué era esa carne que aparecía en invierno en su sopa y que ella llamaba 'ternera' con esa sonrisa suya que te daba a entender que eso era cualquier cosa menos ternera, pero la extraño. Estoy harto de pescado. No quiero ni ver más pescado. Llevo un mes comiendo pescado hervido, pescado frito, pescado a las brasas, pescado ahumado, pescado salado, hasta una rara receta en la que el pescado se prepara con jugo de limón y sal, y se consume sin cocinarse. Hasta me dieron a probar ostras, cangrejo, langosta y algas. Interesante, pero ahora mismo daría casi cualquier cosa por un plato de estofado de ardilla. _

_Aquí la gente desconfía más de los Agentes de la Paz, no es fácil establecer relaciones de amistad como las que llegué a crear en el Distrito 12. Además, al lado de los hombres y las mujeres bronceados por el sol y musculosos por el ejercicio que supone acarrear las redes de pesca, pilotear los barcos y nadar entre el oleaje, me siento muy diminuto, pálido y miserable, un poco como un gusano. Y que me la paso vomitando no ayuda. _

_Los Vencedores (este distrito tiene ocho que aún viven) viven en unas casas construidas cerca del borde del acantilado, en la segunda zona más alta del Distrito. En la zona más alta de todas, donde nunca llega el agua de las marejadas ni las inundaciones, está el cuartel del Agentes de la Paz y el Edificio de Justicia. Es curioso ver que ambos edificios son exactamente iguales a los del Distrito 12, sólo que sin el polvillo de carbón: aquí los edificios lo bastante viejos tienen costras de sal. Los demás pobladores viven en el resto del territorio disponible, y los más pobres están cada vez más cerca de la costa, donde el terreno es menos firme y es más fácil que en una crecida llegue el agua. Las casas de la playa son la versión local de la Veta, por así decirlo. En la escala social… _

—¡Suelten amarras, zarpamos!

—¡Sí, mi capitán!

Archimedes interrumpió con un suspiro la imaginaria carta que le estaba escribiendo a Purnia.

En el Capitolio se enseñaba a los niños a escribir cartas. Eran resabios de una costumbre de los Tiempos de Antaño, como se llamaba a la época que había precedido a la fundación de Panem, que en el Capitolio se consideraba de muy buen gusto y gran elegancia, pese a que las comunicaciones vía cámara digital y mensajes de texto habían reemplazado en gran medida a las cartas escritas a mano. Sin embargo, en algunas ocasiones una carta escrita a mano aún era usada como prueba de amor, como muestra de cuán culto y fino se era… o para evitar la constante supervisión de los aparatos electrónicos.

Irónicamente, el correo sólo existía en el interior del Capitolio. En los Distritos la gente a veces se mandaba notas o esquelas, pero no cartas propiamente dichas, porque la mayor parte del tiempo no valía la pena poner por escrito algo cuando para hacérselo llegar al destinatario había que llevarle la carta. Para eso, se mandaba oralmente el mensaje a través de alguien. Desde luego, no existía el correo de un Distrito a otro; de hecho, no existía comunicación alguna entre los Distritos. Cada uno de ellos se reportaba directamente al Capitolio, y del Capitolio recibía órdenes.

Soñar despierto una carta a Purnia era el modo en que Archimedes lidiaba con sentirse una mosca en un vaso de leche.

.


	9. La Lengua Secreta

**Cosas que me pertenecen: **unos dedos tiesos del frío... Cielo santo, ¿por qué tanto frío de golpe? ¡ ¿Por qué? !

**Cosas que no me pertenecen: **los derechos sobre cualquier parte de _Los Juegos del Hambre_, como ya sabemos todos... oh, y la idea de la Confederación Pan Americana (y algunas otras expuestas en este capítulo) surgió inspirada por el fic _Out of the desert_, continuación del fic _They come in grief_, ambos de la autora TheKnittingLady.

* * *

.

**La Lengua Secreta**

.

La gente del Distrito 4 no sabía qué hacer del Agente de la Paz Archimedes Winter.

Por una parte, era un Agente de la Paz. Eso significaba que no debía hacerse nada ilegal delante de él, no criticar al gobierno, no hacer ni decir nada que pudiese llegar a interpretarse como ofensivo o hiriente, y en general lo mejor era pasar desapercibido.

Por otra parte, él había nacido en el Capitolio. Eso prácticamente garantizaba que era un snob estirado perfectamente inútil para trabajar y probablemente un quejoso, encima de todo.

Después estaba el hecho que Archimedes había estado sirviendo en el Distrito 12. Incluso gente sin posibilidad de comunicarse con otros Distritos era capaz de sacar conclusiones a partir de las imágenes que veía cada año en los Juegos del Hambre. Las caras flacas, los ojos asustados y las expresiones tristes y serias hablaban volúmenes sobre lo dura que era la vida picando carbón. La gente pobre es más proclive al descontento social. El descontento social puede tornarse en agresión contra la autoridad con el desencadenante adecuado. Desde luego, una hipotética revuelta del Distrito 12 nunca hubiese atacado al Capitolio, pero sí probablemente a los Agentes de la Paz más cercanos, representantes de la secretamente odiada autoridad. De manera que mandar a un Agente de la Paz al Distrito 12 no era un privilegio precisamente.

Sin embargo, ahora ese mismo Agente de la Paz estaba en el Distrito 4, tras dos años de servicio. Normalmente las transferencias a otro Distrito no se aprobaban antes de cumplidos cinco años, y aún entonces había que tener una hoja de servicio impecable y recomendaciones de la gente adecuada en los lugares adecuados.

Los habitantes del Distrito 4 honestamente no sabían qué pensar de un fulano tan repleto de contradicciones como Archimedes Winter.

Algunos decían que era un espía, enviado a averiguar qué pensaba la gente. Otros murmuraban que era un hijo ilegítimo de Snow, desterrado a los Distritos para que no comprometiera la carrera política de su padre. Otros susurraban que lo habían echado del Capitolio porque había cometido un asesinato, o más de uno. Hasta había quien sabía que lo de haber servido en el Distrito 12 era una coartada, una tapadera de su verdadera identidad, ya que Archimedes Winter era en realidad Iulo Longbaum, el largamente desaparecido único hijo de Aeneas Longbaum, el Presidente que había precedido a Snow y que había fallecido súbitamente en circunstancias algo misteriosas que aparentemente habían involucrado veneno. Iulo Longbaum había desaparecido sin dejar rastro el mismo día que su padre había muerto y jamás se lo había vuelto a ver, ni vivo ni muerto. La verdad era que Archimedes Winter no se parecía a Iulo Longbaum, pero habían pasado años y a los conspirativistas cualquier mínima similitud, como la forma de las orejas o el tamaño de la nariz, les era prueba suficiente.

.

De cualquier manera, Archimedes se ganó pronto fama de bicho raro.

Las autoridades lo asignaron a custodiar uno de los barcos perlíferos, el Stella Maris, un trabajo liviano y relativamente poco peligroso. Esto cayó mal entre los Agentes de la Paz de más edad y experiencia, algo que él no tenía manera de saber. Los trabajadores eran cautos a su alrededor, por si acaso. Archimedes pasó la mayor parte de los primeros dos meses acostumbrándose al balanceo de los barcos, a no vomitar y aplicándose cremas curativas en los brazos y la cara, quemados al rojo vivo.

Pasados los primeros dos meses y medianamente acostumbrado a su nuevo hogar, justo cuando decrecían los rumores sobre Archimedes siendo en realidad un ser humano muto que estaba siendo probado si podía pasar desapercibido entre la gente, él mismo se encargó de reavivarlos sin querer.

Todo empezó cuando, una vez que fue capaz de prestar atención a lo que pasaba a bordo del barco, Archimedes empezó a hacer preguntas.

—¿Todas las ostras son perlíferas?

Miko, un muchacho ágil y despierto que clasificaba ostras a velocidad casi sobrehumana, observó a Archimedes un momento con recelo antes de responder:

—No. Algunas son comestibles.

—¿Cómo las diferencias? —quiso saber Archimedes, sentándose al lado de Miko—. Para mí todas tienen el mismo aspecto. Es más, para mí todas tienen aspecto de piedras. ¿Cómo sabes cuál es cuál?

Miko estaba haciendo un esfuerzo evidente por sobreponerse a la desconfianza que le causaba el Agente de la Paz sentado a su lado cuando explicó las diferencias en la concha: el tamaño, la forma, hasta el color eran indicadores. Archimedes lo escuchó con toda atención antes de asentir, agradecerle y poner su atención en otra cosa.

Al día siguiente, Archimedes otra vez se acercó a la ronda de pescadores de perlas que estaban clasificando las ostras e hizo más preguntas. Algunos lo ignoraron, otros le respondieron secamente. Miko fue cautamente informativo.

Además de esta súbdita curiosidad, que en los Agentes de la Paz solía ser malas noticias porque significaba que querían denunciar a alguien, a los trabajadores del Stella Maris les llamó la atención que El Nuevo parecía sinceramente interesado en aprender de navegación. No sólo eso, El Nuevo escuchaba cuando se le decía algo, y si pedía un consejo sobre navegación, normalmente hacía bastante exactamente lo que uno le decía. La vez que el capitán tímidamente sugirió poner rumbo a la costa porque se avecinaba una tormenta, El Nuevo inmediatamente le hizo caso, y hasta dejó en manos del capitán ocuparse de la maniobra en lugar de dar las órdenes él. Más sorprendente todavía, en lugar de encerrarse en el castillo de proa cuando la tormenta empezó y aún estaban lejos del puerto, El Nuevo ayudó a arriar las velas, asegurar la carga y en general fue una ayuda y no un estorbo.

No sólo eso. El Nuevo prefería que lo llamaran Archimedes antes que Agente Winter. Más aún, admitió que en el Distrito 12 muchos lo habían llamado Kim. Las historias que a veces contaba eran tomadas con considerable incredulidad. ¿La gente lo llamaba Kim? ¿Le había dado su apellido a un bebé abandonado en el orfanato, bebé del que él no era el padre? ¿La gente realmente comía guiso de ardilla, pavo salvaje al horno y bifes de castor en el Distrito 12? ¿Cómo había llegado a saber él eso, y por qué no había intervenido, si era obvio que los castores no se criaban dentro de la Valla y que alguien los comiese significaba que alguien había cazado clandestinamente?

Luego, un día Miko llegó con la noticia que el Agente Winter había descubierto a Jim y Tom en el recoveco de la playa donde solían darse cita las parejas, y en lugar de someterlos al habitual proceso que se aplicaba al descubrir una pareja homosexual, es decir, pasearlos desnudos por el distrito con collares de cascabeles colgadas del cuello y darles treinta azotes en la plaza pública, todo lo que había hecho el Agente Winter, con una mueca y cerrando los ojos, fue decirles que había visto mucho más de ellos dos de lo que nunca hubiese querido ver, y que se buscaran un lugar más privado para hacer lo que debía ser íntimo.

Los demás tripulantes de Stella Maris escucharon a Miko con incredulidad. El que Tom y Jim eran pareja era un secreto a voces, lo que nadie se atrevía a creer era la reacción del Agente Winter al respecto. La homosexualidad se castigaba con dureza en los Distritos, donde se suponía que la gente debía tener hijos que constituyeran material para los Juegos si eran lo bastante jóvenes y mano de obra barata si sobrevivían a las sucesivas Cosechas, las hambrunas, el frío, el calor, los desastres naturales, las enfermedades de la infancia. El que un Agente de la Paz se limitara a decirle a una pareja que se buscaran un lugar más privado sin pedirles nada a cambio, sin extorsionarlos, ni amenazarlos ni nada… podía significar que él también tenía esas inclinaciones, no sería la primera vez. O que prefería que le debieran el favor. ¿O que quizás no le importaba?

.

Algunas semanas más tarde, se corrió la noticia que el Agente Winter, que por alguna razón parecía tener un radar especial para estar justo en medio de los problemas, había descubierto a Lucius haciendo de las suyas, y en lugar de mirar hacia otro lado, le había dado una paliza.

Los pobladores estaban medio esperanzados y medio atónitos. Lucius era un Agente de la Paz hijo de una familia de rancia nobleza del Capitolio que disfrutaba viendo sufrir a otros, o más aún, haciéndolos sufrir él. Normalmente Lucius se controlaba medianamente bien, limitándose a sonreír con satisfacción cuando alguien se caía de un modo particularmente doloroso o no pudiendo apartar la mirada cuando un accidente dejaba personas heridas, pero de vez en cuando recordaba que su familia estaba tan avergonzada de él y sus fechorías que lo habían mandado lo más lejos que podían y se había olvidado de él. Entonces se emborrachaba y salía a moler a golpes a la primera persona que se le cruzara.

En esa ocasión Lucius había atacado a Fippo, un muchacho que no tenía demasiadas luces. El Agente Winter por alguna razón le tenía cariño al chico, y al ver que estaba siendo golpeado por un hombre de mayor tamaño y musculatura, primero dio la voz de alto, y cuando el agresor no se detuvo, Winter tomó un remo que había apoyado contra la pared del callejón y se lo partió a Lucius por la cabeza. Lucius cayó desmayado, Fippo huyó, el Agente Winter consiguió alcanzar a Fippo y lo llevó hasta su casa, magullado y asustado, pero básicamente bien.

Dos días después, el rumor todavía estaba circulando con toda intensidad cuando llegó la noticia que Lucius había muerto. Aparentemente se había estado quejando de dolor de cabeza, y cuando el médico del distrito lo estaba examinando, Lucius empezó a sufrir convulsiones que acabaron con su muerte. El médico, cuya amante había sufrido una de las palizas de Lucius, estableció que el Agente de la Paz se había golpeado la cabeza al perder el equilibrio a bordo de un barco y había sufrido una hemorragia cerebral que causó su fallecimiento.

Sin pretenderlo, Archimedes Winter se convirtió en una especie de héroe.

Era un corrector de injusticias, el que no dudaba en defender a los más débiles. Era el Agente de la Paz que miraba hacia otro lado cuando alguien encontraba algo valioso en la playa, de manera que nadie estaba obligado a entregar los pequeños tesoros que hallaba, como trozos de coral o estrellas de mar. Era el hombre que había mandado a dejar caer el contenido de una red de vuelta al mar para liberar un cabo y tirárselo a un marinero que había caído al agua en medio de una tormenta, salvándole así la vida al pobre hombre. Era quien había conseguido que los barcos llevaran más salvavidas, para que en caso de un naufragio fuesen suficientes para salvar también a los marineros, no sólo a los Agente de la Paz de a bordo.

Archimedes Winter era casi una leyenda.

Pronto sus proezas ya no fueron suficientes, por lo que los pobladores del Distrito 4 comenzaron a atribuirle otras, algunas verdaderas aunque protagonizadas por otras personas y otras inventadas, pero no por eso menos magníficas.

Las autoridades monitoreaban sutilmente esa especie de silenciosa veneración con recelo y no poco miedo. No había realmente algo de que acusar a Archimedes Winter: el hombre tenía cuidado de no dejarse atrapar perdonando faltas con las manos en la masa; todo lo que había eran rumores sobre él haciendo o dejando de hacer tal o cual cosa. Además, su inusual traslado al Distrito 4 lo marcaba como alguien importante, al que era mejor no molestar o hacer enfadar. Por otro lado, su conducta estaba escandalosamente cerca de la rebeldía sin llegar a ser un rebelde en ningún momento.

La gente lo idolatraba. A las autoridades, las incomodaba.

Y todo ese tiempo, Archimedes era felizmente ignorante de su reputación de ser a la vez el hombre más apreciado y más temido.

.

Fue pura casualidad que Archimedes descubrió la Lengua Secreta. Casi un accidente.

Él estaba cumpliendo su turno de patrulla alrededor de la playa cuando, desde una de las casuchas más pobres, escuchó el llanto de un bebé, seguido poco después de la voz de una mujer que la hablaba con suavidad, evidentemente para calmarlo. El bebé por lo visto no quería dejarse calmar, y siguió gritando a todo pulmón. Y entonces la mujer, que debía ser la madre, empezó a cantar.

Archimedes se quedó inmóvil, estático, completamente capturado. La mujer cantaba, pero los sonidos no significaban nada, o por lo menos, nada que Archimedes pudiese entender. Su voz era dulce, suave, tranquilizadora de algún modo. Había una cierta candencia, una rima, una métrica en lo que cantaba, pero Archimedes no podía entender ni una sola palabra. Era como si las palabras dijeran algo, pero ese algo no tuviese ningún sentido.

La mujer siguió cantando largo rato. El bebé se calmaba de a ratos, pero luego volvía a empezar a llorar, y la mamá cantaba y cantaba para tranquilizarlo. Al cabo de un par de repeticiones, Archimedes fue capaz de identificar algunas palabras: "agua", "rosal", "clavel"… y por alguna razón, "caballo".

Le sonaban conocidas. Agua, ¿dónde había oído esa palabra antes? Podría haber jurado que…

Entonces cayó en la cuenta. Los pescadores llamaban agua mala al mar los días de poca pesca. Siempre le había parecido un insulto extraño, pero no particularmente hiriente, y jamás lo había oído aplicado a algo que no fuese el mar…

Al día siguiente, consultó el caso con Miko, el joven pescador de perlas que solía orientarlo en cuestiones referidas específicamente al Distrito 4. Miko lo escuchó con mucha atención y considerable miedo.

—Señor Archimedes… Kim —se corrigió Miko, sabiendo que el Agente de la Paz estaba por recordarle el sobrenombre por el que prefería que se lo llamara—, sería mejor para esa madre y su hijo que usted no haya oído nada de eso.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó Archimedes, confundido.

—Porque… porque esa canción suena a… la Lengua Prohibida —admitió Miko en voz muy baja.

—¿Lengua Prohibida? ¿Cómo se puede prohibir una lengua? —Archimedes estaba cada vez más confundido.

—No una lengua en el sentido de la lengua que usamos para lamer —corrigió gentilmente Miko, con una pequeña sonrisa—. No, es… como una forma de hablar donde todas las cosas tienen un nombre diferente y las cosas se dicen de forma diferente para significar lo mismo.

—No entiendo. ¿Qué sentido tiene decir las cosas de forma diferente para significar lo mismo? —Archimedes estaba honestamente confundido y sin entender nada. ¿Quién querría complicarse la vida de semejante manera sin ninguna buena razón?

—Es más complicado que eso —admitió Miko. Tras una pequeña pausa, añadió en voz muy baja:— Vaya a ver a la Vencedora Mags una noche de éstas. Ella le podrá explicar mejor.

.

—Hhmm… veo que Miko te explicó, pero sin demasiados detalles —suspiró Mags cuando Archimedes acabó de exponerle su dilema.

Los dos estaban sentados en el porche de la casa de la Vencedora, ambos armados de tazas de té, mayormente para mantener las manos ocupadas, sentía Archimedes.

—Si fueses cualquier otra persona, jovencito, yo estaría negando saber nada de esto y te diría que escuchaste mal o entendiste alguna palabra sacada de contexto —el tono de voz de Mags, sin dejar de ser amigable, era de advertencia—. Pero entonces, si fueses cualquier otra persona, Miko no te hubiese dicho que vinieras a verme.

—¿Qué quiere decir… si yo fuese otra persona?

—Te estuvimos observando, muchacho. Sabemos que eres de confianza, y por eso voy a explicarte un par de cosas. La razón por qué no comprendiste esa canción de cuna es bastante simple, en realidad. Espera un momento, que ya regreso.

Mags se incorporó con cierto esfuerzo de su silla baja y se dirigió al interior de su casa. La mujer regresó al cabo de unos minutos, llevando varios papeles enrollados en sus manos. Tras sentarse pesadamente, Mags abrió el primero de los rollos, que mostraba un dibujo difuso.

—Esto es un mapa de Panem. Aquí está el Capitolio —Mags señaló una zona marcada con una amplia C—, y ahí tienes a los distritos: Distrito 4 está aquí —la mujer señaló el área marcada con el número cuatro—, ahí ves el 12, el 13 solía estar aquí, y ahí tienes el 1, el 2, el 3, todos los demás —Mags iba mostrando áreas señaladas con los números correspondientes—. ¿Entendido? Bien. Ahora, éste es un mapa de la Confederación Pan Americana —la mujer desenrolló otro mapa, similar en la geografía, pero las áreas que tenía marcadas eran diferentes y los nombres de la zonas también eran distintas—. Este lugar no siempre se llamó Panem, jovencito. Eso vino después.

—¿Confederación Pan Americana? —Archimedes repitió con asombro—. Jamás había oído hablar de eso.

—Esa es exactamente la idea. No se supone que debas saber de esto. Y, aquí tienes, éste es el mapa del lugar conocido como los Estados Unidos de América —Mags desenrolló un tercer mapa, éste de aspecto muy antiguo—, que es el nombre que este lugar tenía en lo que hoy en día llamamos los Tiempos de Antaño, antes de convertirse en la Confederación Pan Americana y posteriormente en Panem. ¿Ves alguna similitud?

—Es… más pequeño que la Confederación Pan Americana… pero más amplio que Panem… hay más tierras… —Archimedes admiró los tres mapas, comparándolos.

—Aquí, ¿ves? Originalmente los Estados Unidos, que es como se lo llamaba, abarcaban hasta aquí y aquí —Mags marcó lo límites al norte y al sur del país—. ¿Hay algo que te llame la atención de esas fronteras?

—El Distrito 13 quedaba afuera… y la mayor parte del 4, también… —Archimedes no salía de su asombro.

—El Distrito 13 estaba en otro país, uno que se llamaba Canadá —explicó Mags—. La mayor parte del Distrito 4 pertenecía a un país llamado México. Cuando las catástrofes naturales ocurrieron, y luego la guerra por los pocos recursos que quedaban, estos tres países decidieron unir fuerzas y formar un solo país, la Confederación Pan Americana. La población era mucho menor en número de lo que una vez había sido, por lo que unirse entre la poca gente que quedaba era en sí una buena idea. México disponía de algunos recursos que los otros países no tenían, además de un clima más benigno para empezar; Canadá tenía centrales nucleares que producían electricidad, algo siempre útil y necesario; los Estados Unidos tenían mucho territorio y un ejército importante que podría mantener los desórdenes civiles bajo control. En principio, una alianza sonaba como una gran idea.

La voz de Mags contenía tanto dolor y amargura al decir la última frase que Archimedes no necesitó hacer un gran esfuerzo de imaginación para deducir que las cosas habían salido mal.

—¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué los libros de historia nunca hablan de la Confederación Pan Americana? Suena como un hecho importante en la historia —musitó Archimedes en voz baja, reverente.

—Pasó lo que ya había ocurrido otras veces. Durante algunos años, todo iba bien. Había que trabajar duro y todos los bienes estaban severamente racionados. Nadie nadaba en la abundancia, pero al menos volvía a haber cierto orden y estabilidad, ¿sabes? Lo peor durante la guerra fue que la gente estaba tan desesperada que era capaz de matar por una botella de agua potable —explicó Mags, con voz muy seria y la mirada perdida en el horizonte—. La ley marcial, el toque de queda y toda la dureza de las leyes contra el robo, el asesinato, la imposición del servicio militar obligatorio y de los turnos de trabajo en los campos que llegaron con la creación de la Confederación Pan Americana no le gustaron realmente a nadie, pero al menos se podía volver a dormir tranquilo…

—Parece haber sido una época dura —mencionó Archimedes, por decir algo.

—Lo fue —Mags asintió, aferrando más su taza de té—. Pero poco a poco, quien realmente trabajaba duro y se esforzaba, fue prosperando. No había ricos en el sentido exacto, pero sí personas que podían vivir un poco más desahogadamente, que podían comer carne dos o tres veces por semana, cuyas hijas tenían cintas de colores para adornarse el cabello, que podían comprarle golosinas a sus niños. El pueblo, en un sentido amplio, estaba conforme con cómo progresaban las cosas. Mientras tanto, mientras la gente común vivía y dejaba vivir, el gran mal de toda administración pública se instaló en el gobierno.

—¿Corrupción? —adivinó Archimedes.

—Corrupción. Tráfico de influencias. Favoritismos. Sobornos. Nombra el crimen que quieras, alguien lo estaba cometiendo —suspiró Mags—. Eso llevó a un nuevo desequilibrio, como puedes imaginarte. La gente trabajaba y pagaba impuestos, pero no recibía nada a cambio: no se construían caminos ni puentes, nadie se ocupaba de la limpieza de calles y ciudades, las escuelas y hospitales estaban cada vez en peor estado y más desabastecidos, y pronto hubo que trabajar cada vez más para al menos mantener el nivel de vida, no hablemos ya de mejorarlo. Mientras la mayoría de la gente trabajaba cada vez más y se volvía cada vez más pobre, un pequeño grupo se apropió de todos los privilegios posibles y se dedicó a vivir la gran vida a costa del trabajo de todos los demás.

Archimedes no pudo evitar pensar que eso le recordaba peligrosamente al actual Capitolio.

—Llegó un punto en que la gente tuvo suficiente de eso, y se rebeló. Un día un comerciante, harto de los altísimos impuestos que tenía que pagar, se paró delante del edificio del gobierno zonal y empezó a quejarse a gritos sobre lo injusto que era que él tuviese que darles el 50% de sus ganancias. La gente empezó a congregarse junto al hombre, a asentir, a murmurar. Entonces un francotirador apostado en el edificio del gobierno le disparó al hombre, matándolo en el acto. Un tiro en la frente, en medio de los ojos. Eso, en lugar de dispersar a la multitud, la enfureció. La gente invadió el edificio, arrojaron al gobernador por la ventana del tercer piso, mataron a los guardias, sin que nunca se supiera cuál de ellos había disparado.

Mags hizo una pausa antes de seguir hablando.

—Fue una rebelión terrible, porque los rebeldes no tenían infraestructura, ni estaban debidamente organizados, no había líderes ni consignas, ni tenían armas reales con las que luchar… todo lo que tenían era una furia, enojo, indignación. Son emociones poderosas, pero no pueden rivalizar a largo plazo con la brutal eficiencia de un ejército entrenado y organizado —Mags miraba el contenido de su taza de té, que sostenía con ambas manos, mientras hablaba—. El grupo gobernante reforzó la ley marcial más que nunca, autorizó las ejecuciones sin juicio previo a los rebeldes e incluso a los sospechosos de ser rebeldes, permitió las detenciones clandestinas, alentó las torturas para obtener información, quemó miles de libros que consideró 'corruptores del orden público', ordenó el desabastecimiento de comida para destruir la moral de los rebeldes, contaminó pozos de agua para impedirles abastecerse… fueron diez largos años de lucha interna, con miles de muertos, antes de que por fin se diese por "aplastado" el "peligro" de los "destructores de la patria".

Y nada de esto figura en ningún libro de historia, muy pocas personas deben saberlo… me pregunto cómo es que Mags llegó siquiera a saber de esto… Archimedes la escuchaba con fascinación, a la vez que un poco de miedo.

—Mi tatarabuelo, el abuelo de mi abuelo, era uno de los generales que acabaron con la rebelión —Mags sopló más que habló las palabras, tan baja era su voz—. Él creía estar salvando el país, restaurando el orden para las generaciones venideras, haciéndole un gran favor a la gente. Cuando la guerra por fin acabó, mi antepasado esperaba que se volviese a las leyes que protegían los derechos, las que exigían un juicio antes de someter a alguien a un castigo, las que prohibían las ejecuciones sumarias y autorizaban la libertad de trasladarse hacia donde uno quisiera, las que daban la libertad de manifestar libremente la opinión de cada uno siempre que fuese en forma respetuosa para con los demás. Nada de eso ocurrió. Cuando mi tatarabuelo empezó a insistir en que ahora que el peligro había sido eliminado era tiempo de devolverle a los ciudadanos de bien, que eran los que quedaban, sus derechos y libertades… los gobernantes se rieron de él. Le dijeron que era un iluso, que esa gente sólo estaba esperando a derrocarlos y matarlos a todos ellos, que no podía confiarse en esa muchedumbre inculta e incivilizada… Mi tatarabuelo insistió en que debía educarse a la gente, darles las herramientas para comprender que un gobierno centralizado que impone leyes, recauda y vigila puede no ser divertido pero es la mejor forma de vivir en sociedad organizadamente.

Mags levantó la mirada de la taza de té y le sonrió con amargura a Archimedes.

—Lo declararon incompetente. Lo retiraron del servicio, le quitaron el mando y lo mandaron a casa con una pequeña pensión apenas suficiente para no morirse de hambre y la advertencia de que había espías dispuestos a delatar a cualquiera que divulgara ideas contrarias al Orden y Progreso, que pronto un nuevo Orden sería instaurado y que más le valía no estar en el bando equivocado cuando eso sucediera. Antes de que mi pobre, aturdido y desencantado tatarabuelo terminara de entender qué había pasado se anunció la transformación de la Confederación Pan Americana en un único país llamado Panem, dividido en trece provincias administrativas y un área organizativa centralizada, llamada el Capitolio. Esto se suponía que era el triunfo definitivo del Progreso dentro del Orden que los malditos rebeldes tanto habían combatido.

—¿Cómo podía eso ser un triunfo?

—Dije que se suponía que era un triunfo, porque todas las nuevas reglamentaciones, como la prohibición de trasladarse de un distrito a otro sin un expreso permiso escrito, firmado y sellado por la autoridad competente, impediría la gestación de una nueva rebelión. Fue entonces que se colocaron las vallas electrificas alrededor de los distritos y que se forzó a cada distrito a dedicarse a un solo tipo de actividad económica. Antes de ese momento había grandes plantaciones de frutas tropicales aquí, en el Distrito 4. Ananá, mango, papaya… fueron destruidas, quemadas al ras del suelo, para que el Distrito 4 no tuviese otro recurso que el mar, y se viese obligado a colaborar con los demás distritos para obtener los productos que no era capaz de producir por su cuenta. Sé que pasó lo mismo con los otros distritos, aunque no sé exactamente qué tenía cada uno de ellos.

De no haber sabido que lo que Mags estaba contando era real, Archimedes hubiese podido creer que se trataba de un cuento de terror. Pese a la brisa cálida con olor a sal que venía del mar, lo recorrió un escalofrío.

—La gente quedó encerrada en los Distritos, sin posibilidad de salir primero, y sin posibilidad de comunicarse después. Se suspendieron los llamados telefónicos y el correo, porque se los consideraba 'subversivos'. Pero, a todo esto, la creación de Panem como tal traicionó los fundamentos mismos de la Confederación Pan Americana, ya que Panem se quedó con una parte de Canadá, la que tenía las bases nucleares y accesoriamente las minas de grafito, y dejó el resto abandonado a su suerte por considerarlo un lastre para el Orden y Progreso. Del mismo modo, se apropió de la mayor parte del territorio de México que quedaba y lo incorporó al Distrito 4, pero expulsó a las autoridades de origen mexicano y prohibió la lengua propia del lugar, el español. Y aquí es, en esencial, a donde yo quería llegar con toda esta explicación.

Mags sonrió ampliamente. La sonrisa la hacía parecer mucho más joven y vital.

—El español tiene similitudes con el inglés, que es el nombre del idioma que hablamos todos en Panem, pero a la vez es esencialmente distinto y alguien que no lo haya aprendido no podría entender de qué están hablando dos personas que se comunican en español. La canción de cuna que escuchaste es una vieja nana en español; ya nadie recuera quién la escribió, pero habla de un caballo que no quiso beber agua. Sí, sí, ya sé —Mags sonrió benévolamente ante el ceño fruncido de Archimedes—. Es una canción para hacer dormir a un bebé, no importa tanto lo que se dice sino cómo se dice. No tiene un gran significado oculto o un sentido ulterior… es sólo una nana, una canción de cuna.

—Pero si es sólo una canción de cuna, ¿por qué la prohibieron? —quiso saber Archimedes, confundido.

—Es sólo una canción de cuna, pero en un idioma que nadie en el Capitolio habla ya —le recordó Mags pacientemente—. Como los gobernantes no conocen el idioma, le temen. Alguien podría usar ese idioma, esa lengua, para comunicar cosas sin que el Capitolio pudiese entenderlas. Alguien podría escribir la historia verdadera, desde los Tiempos de Antaño, cuando todavía este país era tres países distintos; alguien podría escribir sobre cómo los Estados Unidos traicionaron a los otros países. Alguien podría, incluso, escribir cómo el Distrito13 buscó independizarse en parte porque había sido independiente años atrás y sabía eso; cómo ese distrito comenzó la rebelión para regresar, originalmente, a la Confederación Pan Americana, pero fue ferozmente atacado antes de poder llevar a cabo su objetivo de regresar a un estado más libre, con más derechos y más oportunidades… cómo se instauraron los Juegos del Hambre como un mecanismo para asustar y mantener controlada a la población…

La voz de Mags tenía algo de hipnótico cuando hablaba, narrando hechos ocurridos tantos años atrás.

—Alguien podría escribir en español sobre cómo el Distrito 4 siempre fue de los más fuertes, más resistentes, un distrito del que salían muchos Vencedores de los Juegos del Hambre pero no tanto por una cuestión de orgullo o vanidad, sino porque los habitantes estaban acostumbrados a sobrevivir, a hacer lo que fuese necesario para sobreponerse a todas las dificultades posibles y triunfar. En español, alguien podría escribir sobre las leyes, incluso sobre algo por encima de todas las leyes y que nunca debe dejar de respetarse, algo llamado Constitución Nacional, que establece todas las libertades, derechos y obligaciones de los habitantes de una nación libre e independiente; establece la división e independencia de tres poderes: el legislativo, que se encarga de formular leyes que ordenen y reglamenten la vida en comunidad, siempre a favor del más débil y protegiendo al desprotegido; el ejecutivo, que se encarga de que se cumplan las leyes; y el judicial, que se ocupa de castigar a quien infringe las leyes, siempre dándole la posibilidad de defenderse. En español, siempre en español… la lengua de la rebeldía contra la tiranía del Capitolio…


End file.
